High School Life
by CastleFan1012
Summary: This is a story of the Castle characters in high school. I will try to update as much as I can. I plan chapters ahead of time.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write a story where the Castle characters are in high school. I've read other people's stories of when they were in high school, and I really wanted to write a story where they were. I will update as fast as I can. I won't abandon this story. Trust me. I really want to write this. Well, please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue. Which I probably will anyway. I have lots of ideas already. This story will probably be alot of chapters. I don't know how many yet, but alot. You can give me ideas if you want. I might use some.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

High School Life

Chapter 1

Kate Beckett was never nervous. Not even the day she had to get her tonsils removed.

It was her first day at high school. She was a freshman. East Coneridge High School was only 5 miles away from her house. It was the biggest high school in the state. She didn't know anyone there yet, but she probably would make some friends. Her family moved here in the middle of the summer. Her parents Jim and Johanna decided it would be better for them here. The kids at her last school smoked, took drugs, and drank alot. Her parents were proud she was able to stay away from those kids, but wanted it to be a better environment for her.

She quickly got out of her bed. She walked over to her closet and threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a green sweater. She put on her green ankle socks, and walked into her bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she grabbed her brush. She decided to keep it down today. It was starting to get colder anyway. After finishing her daily morning rituals, she walked down the steps and into the kitchen.

Her dad was reading the paper at the kitchen table, while her mom made breaksfast.

" Good morning Katie-Lou. Are you nervous about your first day at being at a new school, a high school?", her dad asked putting the paper down.

" Yeah, I'm nervous, but I think everyone probably is. I'm sure I will make some new friends.", Kate said sitting down next to her father.

" Breaksfast is ready you two.", Johanna said to her husband and daughter.

She poured herself and Jim a cup of coffee, and poured Kate a glass of orange juice. She then put some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast on Jim's plate. Then she put some bacon, sausage, toast, and scrambled eggs on Kate's plate.

" Thanks dear.", Jim said digging in.

" Thanks mom. It smells and looks delicious.", Kate said also digging in.

Johanna made her own plate which contained a the same things as Kate.

After they were done eating they all cleaned up and washed their hands.

Jim left for work after saying goodbye.

" Ready Katie?", her mother asked who was waiting by the door with her purse and jacket in her hands.

" Yeah.", Kate said and grabbed her things.

" So are you thinking about going out with anyone yet?", her mother asked her.

" Maybe. I haven't seen or meet any of the guys yet, so I don't know.", Kate said looking out the window.

" Well I'm sure you will do fine.", her mother said continuing to drive.

The next 10 minutes were in silence. Kate was still nervous.

" Okay Katie. Here's your stop. Tell me everything that happened when you get home from school. Love you and have a good day.", her mother said waving while she got out of the car.

" Love you too mom, and I will. Bye.", she waved as her mom drove away.

She took a deep breath and walked inside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" Richard darling, calm down. Your first day will be good. You will meet some new friends.", Martha Rodgers said to her nervous son while drinking a bloody mary.

" Yes mother, I know. Everyone gets nervous on their first day.", Rick said buttering his toast before eating it and drinking a glass of orange juice.

After finishing his breaksfast, he cleaned up and grabbed his things.

" I will drive you darling.", his mother said throwing her empty cup on the trash before grabbing her purse off the counter.

" Okay.", Rick said walking out to the car.

He put on his seatbelt, then shut the door. He adjusted his bag on his lap, so it wouldn't fall off.

His mother started the car and drove away. He turned up the radio and changed it to 100.7. Lady Gaga- Edge Of Glory was playing.

He sat in silence, staring out the window, thinking about his new school, while his mother hummed along to the radio.

In 20 minutes they were there.

" Goodbye darling. Tell me everything once you get home.", Martha said waving to her son while he got out.

" Will do mother.", he said watching her drive away. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Kate walked inside she gasped. The school was really big. Bigger than she expected. She looked around and saw lots of people.

She walked to her locker. She used the combination and unlocked it. She opened her locker and took out the books she didn't need before lunch. She put her mirror, caddy, and notepad on her locker. She closed her locker and slung her bag over her shoulder. She turned to walk to her first class when she bumped into a latina girl with black hair.

" Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you.", Kate said crouching down and helping her pick up her stuff.

" That's okay. I'm just nervous. First day in high school. By the way my name is Lanie Parish.", she said putting out her hand for Kate to shake.

" I'm Kate Beckett. It's a pleasure to meet you. It's my first day in this school district actually. I moved in the middle of the summer. I'm nervous too.", Kate said shaking her hand.

They stood up after Lanie got her stuff organized.

" My locker is next to yours actually. I've been here since I was in 7th grade. I have a boyfriend named Javier Esposito. Kevin Ryan is also our friend. They are like brothers. They live next to each other. Jenny O'Malley is Kevin's girlfriend. She's nice too. You can hangout with us. You seem like a good person.", Lanie said putting the books she didn't need in her locker. After she out her other stuff away, she closed her locker.

Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, and Jenny O'Malley walked up to them.

" Hey.", they all said.

" Hey guys. This is Kate Beckett. She's nice. She can hangout with us.", they all smiled and nodded before looking at Kate.

" Yeah. I'm Kate. My family moved her in the middle of the summer. My last school was bad. Drugs, Alchohol, and Tobacco. I'm happy to be here though. I already like it here.

" I'm Javier Esposito. I'm Lanie's boyfriend.", he said shaking her hand.

" So I've heard.", she smiled at him before turning to Kevin and Jenny.

" You must be Kevin and Jenny. You look like a cute couple. Lanie told me about you two too.", she said and smiled when they smiled back.

" What does everyone have today?", Lanie asked.

" I have Math first with Ms. Brown. Then Physics with Ms. Cooper. Spanish with Ms. Gnezueala. English with Mr. Anderson. Then last Gym with Mr. Moe.", Javier said.

" I have Math first with Ms. Brown also. Then English with Ms. Manelli. French with Ms. Tourbot. Physics with Mr. Greene. Then last Gym with Mr. Moe also.", Kevin said.

" I have Math with Ms. Brown too. English with Mr. Anderson. French with Ms. Tourbot. Physics with Mr. Greene. Then Gym with Mr. Moe also.", Jenny said.

" I have Math with Ms. Brown also. Physics with Ms. Cooper. Russian with Ms. Kovlok. English with Ms. Manelli. Then Gym with Mr. Moe last.", Kate said.

" I have Math with Ms. Brown. Physics with Ms. Cooper. Biology with Mr. Sanchez. Spanish with Ms. Gnezueala. Then Mr. Moe for Gym last too.", Lanie said.

" We have alot of the same classes for today.", Jenny said.

" Yeah we do.", Lanie said.

Just then the bell rang.

" Let's go to Math then.", Javier said and they all nodded.

They were 2 classrooms away when a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes ran into Kate.

" Oh my god, I'm sorry. I thought I was going to be late.", Rick Rodgers said as he helped Kate pick up her stuff.

" That's okay. I did that to Lanie too.", Kate said pointing at Lanie.

Lanie smirked. They all introduced themselves to Rick then walked into the classroom giving kate and Rick privacy.

" I'm just really nervous. This is my first day at high school and the school district. My family moved here in the middle of the summer. My last school lots of kids smoked, took drugs, drank alcohol, ditched, and stole things. My family decided it would be better for me here. I already like it here.", Kate said smiling at him.

" I just moved here a couple of weeks ago with my mother. She's an actress and she wanted to move out here, so we did. My dad left her when she was pregnant. So I have no idea who my dad is.", Rick said smiling back at her.

" I'm sorry. That must be tough.", Kate said.

" Not really. My mother always says the less you know the better. So I stopped asking questions a long time ago.", he said.

" Your mother seems like a good mom.", Kate said smiling.

" Yeah. When she's not drinking.", he said laughing.

Kate punched him lightly in the chest.

" I was kidding, but she does drink alot.", he said laughing.

" Let's go before we get in trouble.", Kate said standing up with her stuff.

A few seconds later, Rick did the same. They walked in the classroom together.

Rick sat in the back left corner, Kate next to him, Lanie next to her, Javier next to her, Kevin next to him, and Jenny next to Kevin.

Math class was just an introduction and what they are going to do this year. Everyone cheered when Ms. Brown said there was no homework.

After Math, everyone went to their next class.

" What class do you have next Rick?", Kate asked.

" I have Physics with Ms. Cooper.", he said.

" So do Lanie, Javier, and me.", Kate said.

" Cool.", he said.

Jenny and Kevin left for a few minutes of private time and headed to English.

Javier and Lanie left for Physics for a few minutes of privacy too.

" So I guess it's just us for a couple of minutes.", Rick said grinning seductively.

" Yeah. What do you want to do till Physics?", Kate asked him while they were walking down the hall.

" We could talk. Play 20 questions. Let's find someplace quiet.", Rick said leading them to a janitor's closet and locking the door.

He turned on a lightbulb and sat down on top of a bucket. She sat down on another bucket next to him.

" I'll go first.", he said turning to face her.

" Okay.", she said turning to face him.

" Are you a virgin?", he asked.

" Well, I'm 15. Of course I'm still a virgin. What about you?", she asked.

" Yep. Still a virgin.", he said.

" It's my turn since you asked me if I'm still a virgin.", he said.

" Fine.", she crossed her arms.

" How close were you to losing your virginity?"

" Well the closest I have gotten was last year during a school dance at my old school. I had a boyfriend named Will. We were going out for 2 months. He led me into a janitor's closet, and tried to make me have sex with him. It scared me because I didn't want to. My dad punched him in the face when he found out he tried to force me. My mom screamed at him too. That's another reason we moved here.", she said.

" What happened?", he asked.

" Well I was wearing a red dress that went down to my ankles. He locked the door. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I was only 14. I wasn't supposed to lose my virginity yet. I was just becoming a woman. I was so terrified. He bruised my wrist because he was gripping them so hard. I was crying. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He pulled up my dress, and pulled down my underwear. I closed my eyes until I heard knocking on the door. He spread my legs apart and unzipped his pants, but before he could do anything the principal and staff unlocked the door. I was crying so much. Will zipped his pants back up. I put my dress down, so I wasn't exposed. They walked in and dragged him out, yelling at him. The nurse and the women teachers helped me. They asked me if he hurt me. I said no, he only bruised my wrists. I was crying so much. I remember my mom and dad coming to pick me up. The teachers told them everything. My mother was holding me while I cried, and my dad was screaming at Will. Will got expelled. I was so relieved that I never had to see him again. If those teachers didn't come, he would have raped me. That's the worst thing I ever expierenced. I'm over it now though.", Kate said smiling at him weakly.

" I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Nobody should do somehting like that to a 14 year old girl. Your first time is supposed to be special. Not definitley shouldn't be 14.", he said running his hand up and down my leg.

" Thanks. My mom and I are really close. I told her everything. She said I shouldn't let anyone try to force me to do something I'm not comfortable or ready to do yet. I'm still not ready yet.", she said smiling at him.

" Thanks for telling me.", he said.

" You, my mom, my dad, and my best friend Madison at my old school are the only people I ever told. I'll tell Lanie soon.", she said.

" We should get going. We don't want to be late.", she said standing up and grabbing her stuff.

" Yeah.", he said standing up and grabbing his stuff.

He turned off the light, and unlocked the door.

They walked out and walked to Physics.

Lanie sat in the front right corner, Javier next to her, Kate next to him, and Rick next to Kate.

Kate couldn't concentrate at all because Rick was staring at her the whole time. Lanie and Javier were having eyesex the whole time next to her. She saw a note land on her desk and looked around behind her. She saw a guy with dark black hair, brown eyes staring at her. She turned back to the note and opened it. Rick noticed and read the note with her.

I heard your name is Kate. I'm Josh. You're hot. Want to go out sometime?

Kate wrote No on the back and threw it back at him. He frowned when he read it.

She turned back around to face the teacher. Rick put a note on her desk. She opened it and read it.

Want to go out tonight?

She smiled and mouthed yes to him. He smiled back.

" Where and when?", he whispered.

" Remy's at 5.", she whispered back and he nodded.

By the end of class both were still smiling.

They walked to their next class. Kate walked to Russian. Rick walked to Italian.

After their class, they walked to their lockers.

Their lockers were all next to each other's.

They all switched books, and went to lunch.

Kevin got a ham and cheese sandwich with crackers, an apple, and a bottle of sunny d. Javier got nachos with meat and cheese, and a bottle of water. Lanie got a piece of bacon pizza, a salad, strawberry yogurt, and a bottle of water. Jenny got a taco with meat, cheddar, cheese, lettuce, diced tomatoes, sour cream, and a bottle of water. Kate got the same as Lanie. Rick got the same as Javier.

They all found a table in the far left corner and sat down.

" Why do girls like salad so much?", Javier asked.

" I don't know. It's healthy and has low carbs. Most cheerleaders eat salads.", Lanie said.

" Yeah.", Kate said.

After eating lunch, they still had a half hour left. They cleaned up their garbage and sat back down at the table. They all exchanged their numbers.

" So what is everyone doing after school?", Lanie asked.

" Nothing much. My mom is probably working late. My dad said something this morning about going to the bar with some of his buddies and playing pool. So nothing really yet.", Kevin said.

" My brother Patrick broke his ankle last week so my mom has been staying home with him more till he feels better. My dad is working late. So I have nothing planned yet either.", Jenny said.

" My mom and dad are working late. So I have nothing to do.", Lanie said.

" My parents are working late too. Nothing for me.", Javier said.

" I have a date." Kate said.

" With who?", Lanie asked and everyone stared at her for an answer.

She glanced at Rick next to her and faced everyone else.

" Rick?", Lanie asked and when Kate nodded Lanie squealed so loud everyone turned to look at them.

" Shhhh.", Kate said.

" Sorry, but that's exciting. So we won't have to ask you what you're doing tonight Rick.", Lanie asked grinning.

Kevin, Javier, and Jenny grinned too.

" Okay knock it off.", Kate said.

" Fine, so where are you two going?", Lanie asked.

" Remy's at 5. I found the place a couple weeks after I moved here. The food is good too. Not too fancy, but casual.", Kate said.

" I love that place.", Lanie, Jenny, Kevin, and Javier all said in unison.

" I've never been there.", Rick said.

" You're gonna love it.", Kate said.

" I'm sure I will.", Rick said.

" So since those two are going on a date, can we double date? Javier and me, and you and Kevin.", Lanie asked facing Jenny.

" Sure.", Jenny and Kevin said in unison.

They talked about their dates till the bell rang indicating lunch was over. Everyone walked to their next class.

Javier went to English with Mr. Anderson. Kevin and Jenny went to Physics with Mr. Greene. Kate and Rick went to English with Ms. Manelli. Lanie went to Biology with Mr. Sanchez.

After their class. They all went to the changing rooms for Gym. Rick, Kevin, and Javier went into the men's, and Lanie, Kate, and Jenny went into the women's.

" So what do you think were doing today?", Kevin asked.

" I don't know. Maybe run laps.", Javier said.

Rick changed into dark blue shorts, white t-shirt, and black and dark blue sneakers. Jevin changed into dark green shorts, a white t-shirt, and green sneakers. Javier changed into black shorts, a white t-shirt, and white sneakers.

They walked out and stood and the gym, waiting for everyone else to change.

Kate changed into a white tank top, light blue shorts, and white sneakers. She put her hair in pigtails, and a headband to pull her bangs back. Lanie changed into a light pink tank top, white shorts, and white sneakers. She put her hair in a ponytail. Jenny changed into a red tank top, white shorts, and red and white sneakers. She also put her hair in a ponytail.

They walked out and joined the rest of the class on the gym floor.

" Wow. You look hot.", Rick said staring at her.

" Thanks. Stop staring at my boobs Rick.", Kate said and laughed.

" So-sor-sorry.", Rick stuttered.

" It's fine.", she said.

" Alright class. I'm . I will be your Gym Teacher for the rest of your high school life. First I am going to ask if anyone wants to signup for any sports. You can signup rait now.", Mr. Moe said. He passed out the sheets to signup.

" You can signup for more than one. There's different times and different teams."

Javier signed up for football, basketball, swimming, and track and field. Kevin signed up for football, basketball, baseball, swimming, and track and field. Rick signed up for football, basketball, swimming, and track and field. Lanie signed up for swimming, tennis, softball, soccer, gymnastics, and track and field. Jenny signed up for swimming, tennis, softball, soccer, gymnastics, and track and field. Kate signed up for swimming, tennis, softball, soccer, gymnastics, and track and field.

" The football team contains Kyle Arthur, Max Andronas, Max Akon, Mark Bennett, Andrew Cartile, Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, Rick Rodgers, Anthony Grieco, Cody Het, Bobby Estertrine, Robbie Carmedian, Ronnie Hill, Jack Hill, and Brody Jare. The captain is going to be Robbie Carmedian. The basketball team contains Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, Rick Rodgers, Kyle Arthur, Max Andronas, Mark Bennett, Anthony Grieco, Cody Het, Robbie Carmedian, Ronnie Hill, Jack Hill, Brody Jare, Michael Salatino, Ryan Gern, Jake Foot, and Matt Luse. The captain is Brody Jare. The baseball team is a little small this year, but we can deal with it. The baseball team contains Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, Rick Rodgers, Kyle Arthur, Mark Bennett, Bobby Estertrine, Robbie Carmedian, Ryan Gern, and Jake Foot. The captain is Kevin Ryan. The swimming team contains Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, Rick Rodgers, Lanie Parish, Jenny O'Malley, Kate Beckett, Runie Maro, Amy Hutcherson, Amie Peterson, Deborah Laringe, Kyle Arthur, Max Andronas, Emily Ferraran, Annie Bennett, Anna Bennett, Mark Bennett, Anthony Grieco, Cody Het, Robbie Carmedian, Kaylee Cruz, Kayla Cruz, Lauren Cruz, Penelope Carrorflamingahi, Jessica Valentine, and Claire Valentine. The captain's are Kyle Arthur and Lanie Parish. The track and field captain's are Rick Rodgers and Kate Beckett. You can join and quit the track and field team anytime you want. The tennis team captain is Jenny O'Malley. The Softball team captain is Runie Maro. The soccer team captain's are Annie Bennett and Anna Bennett. The gymnastics team captain is Kate Beckett. She was the best gymnist at her last school. If you would stand up and show us a few tricks Ms. Beckett.", said.

Kate stood up and took a deep breath. She then did a cartwheel, double backflip, flip, turn front flip, cartwheel, and flip. They all cheered for her when she was done.

" Thank you Ms. Beckett. Now if you fail to show up more than 3 times your team captain can decide whether you stay on the team or not. Now everyone run three laps.", Mr. Moe said.

He went back into his office and put the papers on the wall. He walked back out and waited for everyone to get done with their three laps.

" I didn't know you were good at gymnastics Kate.", Lanie said when she caught up to Kate.

" Yeah. I'm pretty good at it. I don't love it, but I still do it once in a while.", she said.

When everyone was done they all went to the showers and then got changed.

They all went to their lockers and got their stuff. Javier and Lanie left to get ready. Jenny and Kevin left to finish their little bit of homework then get ready for their double date.

Kate was waiting outside, holding her bag, waiting for her mom, when Rick walked up to her.

" Hey. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a club after we eat at Remy's?", Rick asked.

" I have to ask my mom. She will be here any second.", she said and smiled when she saw her mom pull up to her.

" Hey, Katie. How was school?", her mom asked her after she rolled down the window.

" Really good mom. This is Rick Rodgers. He wanted to know if I could go to Remy's then a club with him tonight?", Kate asked hoping her mom would say yes.

" You can go, but you have to be back before midnight. It's a school night. I know you don't have any homework, because it's the first day, so you won't have to worry about that. Don't do anything I wouldn't do though. You know what I'm talking about.", her mom said looking at her sternly.

" Yes mom. I know what you're talking about. I promise I won't do anything. It's just a date.", Kate said smiling.

" Okay. I can give Rick a ride if he wants one." Johanna said.

Kate turned around and asked him. He said 'sure'.

Kate got in the front seat and Rick got in the back. She turned around and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled. When she turned back around she saw her mom looking at them.

" Just drive.", she said with a smirk on her face.

" Alright.", her mom said before driving away.

Rick gave her his address. When he got out he said thanks. Johanna gave him their address so he could pick up Kate.

Rick said bye then went inside. He quickly looked for his white button down shirt, black jacket, black dress pants, and black shoes. He took a quick shower, then shaved and brushed his teeth. He did brushed his hair so it was in the style he liked. He then got dressed and took a picture with his iPhone. He posted it on facebook.

He logged on to his facebook and saw lots of friend requests.

Kate Beckett Lanie Parish Javier Esposito Kevin Ryan Jenny O'Malley Johanna Beckett Kyle Arthur Max Andronas Max Akon Mark Bennett Andrew Cartile Anthony Grieco Cody Het Kaylee Cruz Kayla Cruz Lauren Cruz Annie Bennett Anna Bennett

He accepted all of them and went back to his timelime. He saw that 37 people liked his picture. He smiled.

He sat on his bed thinking about Kate till it was time to go to her house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate took a quick shower. She shaved her legs then put lotion on them. She brushed her teeth and hair. She straightened her hair. She put her makeup on when her mom walked in.

" You look beautiful honey.", she said and stood behind her.

" Thanks mom. I am gonna pick out my outfit.", she said.

Kate told her mom all about school while she picked out an outfit.

" Don't let Rick pressure you into having sex with him if you're not ready or comfortable.", she said.

" I know mom. I would never do that on a first date."

" You really like him, don't you.", she said smiling.

" Yeah.", she said.

" Well I told your dad you're going out tonight with Rick. He's fine with it. You can tell me all about it when I drive you to school tomorrow. Love you honey. Have a good time.", her mother said and walked out of her room, closing the door.

" I will.", she said to herself.

She pulled on her outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror. She did look really beautiful. She took out her iPhone and took a picture, posting it on facebook.

She logged onto her facebook and accepted all her friend requests. She saw the picture of Rick and smiled. She clicked like, and read he comments. She decided to comment.

You look very dashing! ;)

She smiled when he commented back.

Thank you! I saw your picture too. You look very beautiful! ;)

She liked his comment.

Thanks.

Anytime. My mother is driving me to pick you up. Then she's going to drop us off at Remy's. We will take the subway to the club.

Okay.

She smiled before logging off.

She went downstairs and slipped on her heels and grabbed her clutch.

She waited on the curve outside for him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Here is the dress Kate wore:

.com/Sheath-One-shoulder-Short-Mini-Chiffon-Charmeuse-Homecoming-Dresses-With-Ruffle-022004333-g4333

Here is the dress Lanie wore:

.com/Sheath-V-neck-Knee-length-Taffeta-Homecoming-Dresses-With-Ruffle-(022003231)-g3231

Here is the dress Jenny wore:

.com/Empire-Sweetheart-Floor-length-Chiffon-Charmeuse-Evening-Dresses-With-Ruffle-017004359-g4359

Tell me what you think of the dresses.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate smiled and stood up when she saw Rick.

He opened the door for her and they climbed in the backseat.

They put their seatbelts on and Martha drove away.

" You two look like such a cute couple. Kate you look gorgeous darling.", she said winking at her.

" Thanks. It's very nice to meet you Ms. Rodgers."

" Darling you can call me Martha."

" Okay."

They got to Remy's 30 minutes later.

They thanked Martha and got out.

" You look very beautiful Kate.", he said and rubbed his hand down her shoulder.

" Thanks. You look very handsome.", she said and rubbed her hand up and down his chest.

" Okay let's eat. Then we can go to the club.", he said pulling her into the diner.

" Okay.", she said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This chapter is really long. Definitley the longest I ever wrote. I just couldn't find a place to stop writing. Review and tell me what you think. I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for reading this! You guys really make me happy! Thanks to Jessiewills and 66000 who inspired me to write this. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 2

Kate giggled as Rick led her into the diner. They sat down at a booth in the corner next to a window.

They took off their coats and put them beside them. Kate put her bag on top of their coats.

They sat next to each other. Rick put his arm around her.

" Why aren't you two a cute couple.", a lady who looked in her 50s with dark red hair put up in a bun.

" Thanks.", they both said in unison.

They both turned to each other and got lost in the other's eyes for a moment till the lady spoke up.

" Hi, my name is Cyndy."

" What would you two like to drink?", she said getting out her notepad and pen.

" Yes. Can I have an ice water and a mountain dew please.", he said and smiled.

" And what about you miss?"

" I'll have an ice water and pepsi please.", Kate said smiling at Rick.

" Alright. That will be out in a minute.", she said before she went back to the kitchen.

Kate and Rick watched her clip the note. She then turned around and to another couple to take their order.

" Hi Gina, Hi Josh. What can I get for you two tonight?", she asked with a little bit of venom in her voice.

" Could you have some hospitality for once?", Gina said and her and Josh giggled.

Cyndy rolled her eyes.

" What would you like?", she asked.

" Iced Tea with one lemon on the side. Make sure it's sweet, or else I'm not paying for it.", Gina said.

" I will. What about you Josh?", she asked turning to him.

" I will have a sprite with ice.", he said.

" Alright that will be out in a moment.", Cyndy said before she did what she did with rick and Kate's order.

She grabbed their drinks and went back over to them.

" Here you go.", Cyndy said setting down their drinks in front of them.

" Thanks Cyndy.", Rick and Kate said.

" Your welcome dears. Anytime. I'm glad some people have manners unlike those two over there. She pointed to Gina and Josh.

" Why are they like that?", Rick asked.

" You two must be new to the school. Gina's dad is a judge. Very high power. She always gets everything she wants. Robert Cowell is his name. Josh and her have been going out for 2 months. They always come in here, and they're rude. Josh isn't as bad as Gina though. He really only acts like that when he's around Gina. They come in here alot at night.", the woman said.

" Oh. Well you can spit in their drinks.", Rick said grinning when Kate punched him in the chest.

" Thanks for the advice, but I would never do that no matter how rude they are.", Cyndy said smiling.

" So what would you two like to eat?"

" I'll have a burger with cheese, lettuce, tomato, and ketchup. Fries of course. Kate and I can share. Then we can share a chocolate milkshake.", Rick said turning to Kate and smiling when she nodded in approval.

" And I'll have the same.", Kate said.

" Okay, your order should be out in a little bit.", she said before going back to the kitchen.

Kate and Rick took sips of their drinks.

" We should play 20 questions."

" Okay. I'll go first."

" How close were you to losing your virginity?", Kate asked taking another sip of her drink.

" Well I went to a beach party this summer before we left. My girlfriend was Meredith at the time. She had long dark hair. She wasn't the best person to date, but I was stupid at the time. My mother hated her. We went and she got drunk. She was starting to seduce me, and you know how teenage boys and their hormones can get. When she led me into the back of the car thought and started to unbutton my shirt, I told her no, and broke up with her.", he said taking a sip of his drink.

" Wow. Well that's understandable. At least you didn't take advantage of her. I'm proud of you.", she said smiling.

" Thanks."

" Where is she now?", Kate asked curiously.

" Well the day after I found out she slept with my best friend. Then a month later I found out she got pregnant. At least it wasn't me.", he said.

" Oh. I feel sorry for her. How old was she?"

" 15. Their parents were pissed, they still are. She's only a couple of months along.", he said.

" That's young."

" Yeah, but the thing is she wasn't on the pill or anything. So it was kinda her fault.", he said.

" That's why I'm glad I'm on the pill. My mom made me after I got my period. It helps cramps though, so I don't mind.", she said.

" That's good. I wouldn't want you getting pregnant when you still have alot of life to experience still.", he said smiling.

" I know."

" Okay, my turn. When did you get your first period?"

" Well I was 13. Midway actually. My mom was out on a business trip so I was with my dad. We were watching a movie, and I went upstairs to change into my pajamas. I saw the blood on my jeans and underwear. I freaked at first. Especially with my mom not there. Luckily my mom had some pads in her bathroom. I them used till they ran out. Then I had to tell my dad. He was nice about it. We just threw away the blood stained clothes. He bought me more pads. When my mom got home I told her.", she said smiling at he memory and taking another sip of her drink.

" At least they were not all embarrassing about it."

" Yeah. My turn. What's your favorite movie?", she asked.

" Either Firefly or Serendipity.", he said.

" Me too. I love both. Another thing we have in common.", she said smiling.

" Yeah. That's cool.", he said.

Just then their food came.

" Thanks Cyndy.", they said in unison.

" Your welcome dears. Eat up.", she said smiling while giving them their food.

They ate in silence. It was too good to talk.

After eating Cyndy took their dirty plates. She came back with their bill.

Rick slapped a $20 bill on the table before standing up.

Cyndy hugged them goodbye and to come again soon before she went back to work.

Rick helped Kate put her jacket on. She slung her bag on her shoulder. They walked out arm in arm.

" That was nice. We are definitley coming back soon. That food was really good too. Cyndy was nice also.", he said walking them down the street.

" Yeah. I would like that. Now let's go to the club.", she said pulling him down the stairs for the subway.

They looked at the signs for the street that the club was on and found their subway.

They got in and sat down.

The ride was quick.

They got out and walked back up the stairs. Then they walked to the club.

Club Teen was a very popular club in Coneridge. All teenagers go there. No parents. Only ages 13-21 are allowed in.

They put their names on the list then walked in. The club was packed. They put their coats and Kate's bag in the coat room with their names on them.

There was the coat room where people hung their coats and bags with their names on them. The bathrooms. The private rooms where teens go to have sex. The dance floor. The drink bar. The food area and the kitchen.

They walked to the dance floor and danced wildly next to each other like everyone else while LMFAO's I'm Sexy And I Know It Played.

They continued dancing like that while Rihanna's Disturbia, Nicki Minaj's Super Bass, and Usher's More played.

When a slow song came on everyone started to slow dance, or relax. Some couples went to the private rooms.

Rick and Kate slow danced. He placed his hands on her hips, and she put her arms around his neck. The stared into each other's eyes while Richard Marx's Right Here Waiting, and Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You played. They've only known each other for a day and they were really in love. They stopped when the wild music came back on. They smiled at each other before Rick checked his watch.

" It's 8:30. We still got a couple hours.", he said.

" Okay. Let's go to the bathroom.", she said pulling him with her.

He went to the men's while she went to the coat room to get her bag.

Rick did his thing and washed his hands. He decided to fix his hair till Kate was done.

Kate brought her bag into the bathroom with her. She grabbed a tampon and did her thing. She washed her hands. She got her dark red lipstick out of her bag and out it on. She then checked her phone for messages.

Have fun! Don't do anything unless you're ready and comfortable! Love you!- Mom 3

Have fun! Don't have sex on the first date! Tell me everything tomorrow! ;) - Lanie

Be responsible! Love you! Be back by midnight! - Dad 3

She smiled and check her facebook. She got 223 likes on her photo. She read all of the comments and smiled. She accepted the friend requests before changing her status update.

Kate Beckett- Having a great time with Rick Rodgers at Club Teen!3 ;)

She smiled and logged off. She put her phone away before walking back to the coat room and putting her bag away.

She met Rick back at the bathrooms.

" I'm starting to get cramps so we will go home soon.", she said and he nooded before following her back on the dance floor.

" Period cramps?", he whispered in her ear and she nodded.

They danced wildly again to Britney Spear's Till The World Ends, LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem, One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful, Jessie J's Domino, Katy Perry's Part Of Me, and Lady Gaga's Edge of Glory.

After they were done dancing they grabbed some soda at the drink bar. Both got Pepsi.

They threw their empty cans in the recycling bin and went to the coat room for their things.

They put their coats on and Kate grabbed her bag.

They left arm and arm and walked back down to the subway. They got on in silence.

The ride was just as quick as on the way here. They got off and Martha was there waiting for them.

They all rode in silence. Kate texted back Lanie and Jenny saying they didn't have sex, and how the night was. Rick texted Javier and Kevin and told them the same things.

They got to her house a few minutes later.

" Thanks for the ride Martha. Bye Rick.", she said kissing him on the cheek before getting out. She walked inside and turned around and waved to them before she walked inside.

" Did you have a good time?", Martha asked when they drove away.

" Really good time."

" That's good."

" Yeah."

They rode in silence.

He stripped to his boxers and threw the clothes in his hamper. He brushed his teeth and went to the bathroom before turning off the lamp and going to bed.

He dreamt of Kate that night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate locked the door behind her. She went upstairs and emptied her bag. She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Then went to the bathroom and layed down. After a few minutes she shut off the light and drifted to sleep thinking about Rick.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hope you liked it! This story is getting more popularity then I thought it would! Thanks everyone! The next chapter will be up in a few hours. Don't forget to review and makes me very happy. If you want to know any spoilers PM me. Also if any questions PM me as long as their appropriate. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3! I told you I update fast! PM me for ideas, questions, or just to talk. Thanks everyone who has read and reviewied this! Enjoy! I went camping this weekend so I couldn't write, and my dad picked me up early so I couldn't finish this chapter in time. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 3

Rick woke up at 5:00. He pulled back the blankets, and got up out of bed. He went to the bathroom, then brushed his teeth. He took a quick shower, shaved, and fixed his hair before he got changed. He went downstairs when it was 6:00. His mother was still sleeping so he made sure he was quiet.

He pulled pulled out the toaster, plugged it in, and put some bread in.

While he waited for the toast to cook, he got out the orange juice and poured himself a glass.

The toast popped up a couple minutes later. He grabbed a plate, and pulled the toast out and put it on the plate without burning himself. He went to the fridge and got out butter. His mother only likes Blue Bonnet so that's usually the only kind they eat. He spread butter on his toast, and put the butter away. He ate his toast and drank his orange juice in a couple minutes.

After unplugging the toaster, throwing away his plate, washing his glass, and washing his hands, it was 6:15.

He decided to text Kate and see if she was up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kate woke up at 5:00. She got up and pulled back her blankets. She went to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. She stripped and put her dirty clothes in her hamper before she got in the shower. After her shower she brushed her hair, out on make-up, and got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a dark blue jean jacket. It was 6:15 when she was ready. She packed her bag for school before going downstairs. She saw her mother and father sitting in the living room watching the news.

She sat down on the couch next to them.

" Hey honey. Good morning. How was your date with Rick last night?", Johanna asked smiling and putting an arm around her daughter.

Kate told her everything. About the diner, the club, and Gina and Josh.

" Well it definitley sounds like you had a good time.", Johanna said kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

" I really did.", she smiled.

" So are you and Rick a couple?", Jim asked.

" Yeah.", she said smiling at them shyly.

" That's good.", Jim said.

" I made sausage and bacon honey. Eat up. It's on the kitchen counter.", Johanna said.

" Okay. Thanks mom.", she said smiling and getting up to get breaksfast.

She put some bacon and sausage on a plate and poured a glass of orange juice before going to sit down next her parents.

Her mother and father got up to get some food too before sitting back down.

They all ate, and talked about Kate's school.

After eating they all cleaned up.

Kate checked her phone and saw a text message from Rick.

I had a great time last night. Do you want my mom to pick you up?

She quickly texted back.

Yeah. Me too. I'm already ready, so yeah when she wakes up you guys can pick me up.

She just woke up, so it won't be for another hour.

Okay. See you soon! ;)

Back at ya! ;)

She texted Lanie and told her all about the date.

Awww. You guys are so in love. I'm glad your a couple. I will see you at school. Bye girl.

You too.

She put her phone back in her bag before walking back upstairs and logging onto facebook.

Kate Beckett is now in a relationship with Rick Rodgers

Kate smiled and accepted the few friend requests she had. She logged off and grabbed a book off her bookshelf. She flipped open Pride and Prejudice, and began reading. She read six chapters when she heard a honk outside. She put a bookmark in her place and put the book on her nightstand. She grabbed her bag and walked downstairs.

She said goodbye to her parents and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. She slipped on her black flats and walked out the door with her bag on her shoulder.

She waved when she saw them. She got in and sat next to Rick in the backseat. She kissed him on the cheek.

" Good morning darling.", Martha said as she dorve away towards the school.

" Good morning Martha.", she said smiling at the red head.

They talked about school the whole way there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Here are what Kate's shoes look like:

.?refURL=?type=Gallery&CatID=17

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They got out with their bags after saying goobye to Martha and walked inside. They walked over and saw Lanie, Javier, Kevin, and Jenny.

" So how was last night?", Rick asked.

" Good. We ate dinner and talked for a while.", Kevin said smiling.

" Yeah.", Javier, Lanie, and Jenny all agreed.

They all got their stuff they needed before lunch.

" Let's go to Math.", Kevin said.

" Wait, we have to fix our hair and makeup.", Lanie said looking at the mirror in her locker.

Kate put on some more vanilla lipgloss. Lanie put on some more bright pink lipstick. Jenny put on some cherry chapstick.

" Okay. Now let's go.", Lanie said.

" Wait. Lanie, why are you dressed like that?", Kate asked.

" I decided to go a little crazy today on my outfit.", Lanie said.

" Okay. Well you look pretty.", Kate said smiling.

" Thanks. You too."

They all walked to class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Here is the dress Lanie wore:

.com/A-line-Princess-Halter-Knee-length-Chiffon-Charmeuse-Bridesmaid-Dress-With-Ruffle-007004170-g4170

Here are the shoes she wore:

.?refURL=?type=Gallery&CatID=25

Jenny, Kevin, Javier, and Lanie went to a fancy italian resturant.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They all went to Math.

" Alright class. Good morning!", Ms. Brown said and started writing notes on the board.

When she was finished, she wrote down the homework on the board.

" Class, you have lesson 1 to do tonight for homework. Make sure it's done by tomorrow. I will be checking to see if it's completed.", she said.

The bell rang and they got up and left.

They all went to their classes till lunch.

Kevin and Jenny had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, crackers, and a water bottle. Javier had 1 piece of bacon pizza, sausage pizza, pepperoni pizza, and a water bottle. Lanie had mac and cheese, salad, applesauce, and a water bottle. Kate had a hotdog on a bun with ketchup, fries with ketchup, salad, mango yogurt, and a water bottle. Rick had the same as Kate.

" Does anyone want to study and do their homework tonight?", Rick asked while they were eating.

" Sorry bro. My mom's making homeade lasagna. I don't want to miss it.", Javier said.

" My mom and dad want me to watch my little brother tonight while they go hangout with some friends. So that means I can't come.", Kevin said.

" I can come.", Jenny said.

" So can I.", Lanie said.

" I can too. My parents are just staying in relaxing tonight.", Kate said.

" Okay good. I'll give you guys my address.", Rick gave Lanie, Jenny, and Kate his address.

" Are you sure your mother won't mind?", Kate asked.

" No. She will probably be out late tonight anyway. So were good.", Rick said.

" Kay.", they all said.

" Let's play truth or dare!", Rick said after a moment of silence.

" In the cafeteria at school?", Kate asked.

" Yeah, why not.", Rick said.

" Okay.", she said.

" I'll go first.", Rick said.

" Truth or Dare Kate?", he asked.

" Truth.", she said.

" Okay. Have you ever gotten drunk?", he asked grinning.

" No, but I have drank a little bit before. I've never gotten drunk though.", she said.

" Interesting.", he said.

" Lanie truth or dare?", Kate asked her.

" Dare.", she said and Kate smirked.

" I dare you to stand up on the table and sing 6 lines of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.", she said still smirking.

" Okay.", she said and stood up on the table.

" I come home in the morning light, my mother says, when you gonna live your life right?  
Oh mommy dear, we're not the fortunate ones and girls, they wanna have fun, oh girls just wanna have fun.", Lanie sang and everyone was staring at her and cheering her on.

She sat back down smiling. Everyone quieted down.

" You did a good job Lanie!", Kate said.

" Thanks.", she said still smiling.

All of them told her how good she was.

" Javier truth or dare?", Lanie said.

" Dare."

" I dare you to take off your shirt.", she said grinning at him.

" Are you sure chica? I don't think you could handle it.", he said smirking.

" Oh I'm pretty sure I could.", she said grinning back at him.

" Okay.", he said taking off his shirt and standing up, flexing his muscles.

Everyone whistled and hollered.

" Wow. You are so hot!", Lanie said grinning at him and looking over his body.

He put his shirt back on and sat back down.

" Do you workout Javier?", Kate asked.

" Sometimes. I do a little at a time.", he said.

" Kevin truth or dare?", Javier asked.

" Truth.", he said.

" On a scale of 1-10, how much do you love Jenny?", he asked.

" 10.", he said smiling at Jenny before kissing her.

" Aww.", Lanie and Kate said.

" I love you.", Kevin siad to her.

" I love you too Kev.", Jenny said kissing him again.

" Alright guys enough of the kissing.", Rick said.

" Truth or Dare Jen?", Kevin asked her.

" Truth."

" On a scale of 1-10, how hot do you think I am?", he asked.

" 9."

" Good enough.", he said kissing her again.

" Rick truth or dare?", Jenny asked him.

" Dare."

" I dare you to kiss kate for 10 seconds.", she said smiling.

Kate turned scarlet red. Rick could sense that she was flustered and put a hand on her knee to comfort her.

" It's okay. It's just one kiss.", he said and she nodded.

He turned her head so her mouth was close to his and touched his lips to hers. It started out as slow, but got deeper. Forgetting they were in the school cafeteria and in front of alot of people, Rick pushed her down on the bench so she was laying flat on her back. He captured his lips with hers again. She moaned, and deepened it once again. Opening her mouth so their tounges could touch, he opened his mouth and touched her tounge with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him flat on top of her. They stopped when someone cleared their throat.

They broke apart and looked up at everyone. Kate turned scarlet red again. Rick had a dazed look in his eyes.

" Wow.", Lanie said.

" You guys are so hot for each other.", Jenny said.

" You two have only known each other for a couple days and you're already in love. I'm surprised.", Kevin said.

" You guys definitley make one hot couple.", Javier said.

Kate and Rick sat up avoiding each other's eyes. They continued eating their lunch till they finished and cleaned up.

When they were walking back to their lockers, Rick dragged Kate into the janitor's closet.

" Rick, what are you doing?", she asked.

He turned on the little light switch.

" That kiss was amazing.", he said.

She blushed and smiled.

" Yeah, it was.", she said still smiling.

" We should do it again.", he said smiling and moving closer.

" Really?", she asked in disbelief.

" Really.", he said and captured his lips with hers once again.

He placed his hands on her waist, and she put her arms around his neck.

She moaned and deepened the kiss.

He moved his hands down to her butt and cupped her bottom.

She moaned again and opened her mouth for him, letting their tounges tangle.

He boosted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He moved so she was laying on her back on the small bench with him on top of her.

They smiled into the kisses. He moved his hands from her bottom to her face. He cupped her face with one hand and moved a piece of loose hair behind her ear with the other one.

" You're beautiful.", he said and kissed her, both of them smiling.

She moved her hands to his butt and cupped his bottom.

They stared into each other eyes till the door swung open revealing a flustered looking Lanie and Javier.

" Oh sorry guys. We were just looking for a private spot.", Javier said.

" That's okay.", Rick said.

Lanie and Javier smirked at them before closing the door and going to find another private spot.

They walked to their lockers and got their things for the rest of the afternoon.

Just then Kevin and Jenny walked up to them and opened their lockers.

" Hey you two.", Kevin said.

" Hey Kevin. Do you know where Javier and Lanie are? The next class starts in 5 minutes.", Kate said starting to worry.

" I'm pretty sure they're making out somewhere. They said they were going someplace private. I don't think their coming to the next class.", Kevin said.

" Okay.", Kate said.

Kate brushed her hair for a couple minutes, then put it in pigtails. Jenny put some more grape lipgloss on while the boys talked about football.

Just then the bell rang. They closed their lockers and went off to their next class.

Kate and Rick went to English with Ms. Manelli. Kevin and jenny went to Phsycis with Mr. Greene.

Kate and Rick walked in holding hands and sat down in the front middle.

Ms. Manelli walked in looking happy with a yellow strapless dress and white sandals on with her hair in a ponytail.

" Good afternoon class. You probably all have noticed that I seem alot happier today. That is because I got engaged last night.", she said holding up her hand so everyone could see the ring.

Everyone looked at the ring and asked how her boyfriend proposed.

" We went to my favorite italian resturant. He was reading me poetry about us, and then he got down on one knee and proposed. I said yes of course.", she said still smiling.

Everyone congratulated her and sat back down.

" Okay class. Today we are starting a new chapter. We will be learning about poetry for the next 2 weeks. Open your yellow english book to page 234 and read to page 245. Write down notes. When you complete this write your name, the date, and the lesson on the top of your paper. Then put them in this bin up here.", she pointed to the yellow bin on the left corner of her desk.

" When you're done with the assignment and handed your notes in, you can either study the chapter, read a book you brought, write, or draw. If you talk please whisper.", she said then started looking at wedding flowers.

She stopped and stood up.

" Oh I forgot to take attendance. Say here when I call your name please.", she said and started reading off names and checking them.

" Frankie Albert, here, Max Andronas, here, Mark Bennett, here, Kate Beckett, here, Amanda Berminham, here, Alex Creek, here, Jessica Carleton, here, Robbie Carmedian, here, Gina Cowell, here, Josh Davidson, here, Ronnie Downer, here, Marissa Douglas, here, Jordyn Douglas, here, Anthony Grieco, here, Anna Garfield, here, Anney Garfield, here, Andy Garfield, here, Mia Gerf, here, Cody Het, here, Ronnie Hill, here, Jack Hill, here, Brody Jare, here, Mandy Johnston, here, Jack Johnston, here, John Kingston, here, Nicki King, here, Paul King, here, Matt Luse, here, Jackie O'Conner, here, Jessica Peterson, here, Amie Peterson, here, Rick Rodgers, here, Michael Salatino, here, Lindsey Trouse, here, Jessica Valentine, here, Claire Valentine, here, and Roxy Zepler, here. Wow. The biggest class I've ever had. There's just enough seats for everyone. Well get to work.", she said and went back to looking at wedding flowers.

Kate was on page 237, when a note landed on her desk. She opened it up and read it:

Hey! I'm Brody Jare! You're very pretty! Want to hangout sometime? Perhaps the football game on friday?

She wrote back on the back of the note and threw it at him:

No thanks. Sorry. I already have a boyfriend.

She went back to working.

She finished 10 minutes before class ended. She looked over at Rick, and saw he was finished too.

Rick got out his notebook and started drawing. Kate got out her notebook and started drawing too.

10 minutes later the bell rang and class was over.

" Class, your only homework is to study tonight. I will give you back your notes tomorrow to study with and they will be graded.", she said.

" Let's put these books away, then we'll go to the gym and change.", Kate said and they walked back to their lockers together.

They spotted Jenny and Kevin at their lockers.

" I can't wait for gym.", Jenny said excitedly.

" Practice starts today.", Kevin said.

" Yeah, I can't wait to coach.", Kate said.

Just then Javier and Lanie walked up to them.

" Hey guys! Sorry we missed the last class. We were talking and just decided to skip that class period.", Lanie said and Javier nodded.

They all went to the gym to change once they put their stuff away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I finished it rait there because it was getting to long. I will have the next chapter up in a few hours. Hope you liked it. Do me a favor and review. It really makes me happy. I loved all of the great advice. Did you like the truth or dare game? The makeout session? Next chapter will contain Physical Education, homework at Rick's, and Martha getting a boyfriend. Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this story! Thanks Jessiewills once again for encouraging me to write! If you want spoilers PM me. If you want to talk or ask questions also PM me. I won't answer some of the questions though.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 of High school Life! I am really enjoying writing this! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! Review and Enjoy! This chapter contains them going to Physical Education, Homework night at Rick's with Lanie, Kate, and Jenny, Martha getting a boyfriend, and the real reason why Kate and her family moved. I realized I was moving Rick and Kate's relationship too fast so I deleted those parts and I'm going to take it slower. Later we will find out why Rick asked Kate about her virginity. It's not going to be what you expect either. Thanks for all the advice. I am bound for ideas. Wow! I got over 1,000 hits on this story! Thanks so much! Oh and by the way all of them are 15. They are only a couple months apart. Rick is the oldest though. This story is in the present. And one more thing I like to be very descriptive and add lots of details. Sorry if that bothers you. I haven't put disclaimers on this story yet so I will. Don't forget to answer the poll question at the top of my profile. At the end of the chapter it's emotional.

Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, I would not live where I am right now. I don't own the usual characters but the made up ones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 4

They all walked to the changing rooms and talked about the day.

Kate, Lanie, and Jenny were changing when they heard gossiping.

" Oh my god! Did you see her making out with that Rick guy? So not fair! I wanted to go out with him!", Amie Peterson said across the changing lockers from them.

" Amie, it's not the end of the world. There's so many more guys out there. Plus Rick isn't even your type. Get over him!", Deborah Laringe said to Amie who was being a drama queen like always.

" Don't yell at me Deborah!", Amie said growing angry.

" I can do what I want Amie! Your not the boss of me!", Deborah said yelling louder back at her gettibg more angry than Amie was.

All of a sudden they heard a big crash. Everyone gathered around and watch them fight.

" You're such a drama queen Amie!", Deborah yelled.

" No I am not! You're a bitch Deborah who has nothing else to do except yell at people!"

" Take that back!"

" Never!"

Deborah punched her in the face and broke her nose. Blood was running down Amie's face.

Amie started crying and holding her nose. All of a sudden Mr. Moe walked out yelling at them.

" I heard the whole conversation in my office! Be quieter and don't fight! You two are going to the principal's office! Amie I'm taking you to the nurse first!", he said screaming at them and they followed him down to the nurse and the principal's office.

A bunch of girls helped clean the blood off the floor.

" That's stupid fighting over a guy. Especially my guy.", Kate said to Lanie and Jenny.

" Yeah. Amie's a drama queen. She has been since kindergarden.", Jenny said.

" She needs to grow up. There's so many guys out there.", Lanie said.

" I know.", Kate said.

After the floor was cleaned and all the girls were changed they walked out to the middle of the gym like everyone else and waited for Mr. Moe to get back.

" What was all that yelling?", Rick asked.

" Amie Peterson and Deborah Laringe got in a fight over you actually.", she said.

" Oh really? Well you're my girl.", he said grinning when she hit him in the shoulder.

" Stop being so cheesy Rick.", she said grinning too.

" Oh come one. You know you love it when I talk cheesy.", he said.

" Fine I do.", she said and grinned when he stepped forward and gave her a quick kiss.

Mr. Moe walked in a minute later.

" Alright class. I have some bad news. We aren't allowed to do gymnatics anymore, and all teams will practice outside of gym class. The principal just changed the rules. Anyway today we will be playing dodgeball. Kate Beckett, and Gina Cowell you two will be team captains. Kate you pick first.", he said.

" Lanie."

" Amy Hutcherson."

" Rick."

" Josh."

" Javier."

" Emily Ferraran."

" Jenny."

" Kaylee."

" Kevin."

" Lauren."

" Kyle."

" Kayla."

" Runie."

" Penelope."

" Robbie."

" Bobby."

" Brody."

" Matt."

" Max Andronas."

" Michael."

" Ronnie."

" Jack."

" Mark."

" Jessica."

" Annie."

" Claire."

" Anthony."

" Cody."

" Jake."

" Ryan."

" Max Akon."

" Alright the teams are picked. Gina your team go on the right, Kate your team on the left. You all know the rules.", he blew his whistle and the game started.

Once the whistle blew, everyone ran, grabbed a ball, and threw it at someone on the opposite team.

6 minutes later it was down to Kate, Javier, Kevin, Rick, Jenny, Lanie, and Gina, Josh, Kaylee, Lauren, and Matt.

Javier tried to sneak up on Josh and throw the ball at him, but Matt threw the ball at him and got him out. While Matt was doing that Kevin got him out.

Gina sneaked up on Jenny and threw the ball at her making her out. Lanie hit Lauren with the ball and got her out.

Kevin threw the ball at Josh and he caught it making Kevin out.

Now it was Kate, Rick, Lanie, and Gina, Josh, and Kaylee.

Lanie snuck up on Kaylee when she was looking the other way and got her out. When Lanie went to pick up another ball, Gina got her out.

Now it was down to Kate and Rick, and Gina and Josh.

Kate and Rick huddled up and made a plan.

They waited till Josh and Gina threw all the balls on their side so they didn't have any, and walked up as close to them they could and hit them with the balls getting both of them out.

Mr. Moe blew the whistle.

" Kate's team won."

Everyone put the balls back in the bin before going to change.

Kate walked out in a light pair of jeans, a Christina Perri T-shirt, a balck leather jacket, and white sneakers. She had her hair in one braid on the side with a few pieces of hair loose. Jenny walked out in a light pink skirt down to her knees, a white t-shirt, a light pink cotton jacket, and a pair of white mary janes. She had her hair down. Lanie had on white jeans, a green long sleeved shirt, a jean jacket, and white sneakers. She had her hair down as well.

When they walked out they walked up to the boys. They all headed to their lockers to get their stuff before they left.

Javier and Kevin said goodbye and that they'll see them tomorrow before leaving.

Rick's mom pulled up.

" Hello Richard. I can give your friends a ride if they need one.", she said.

" Hello mother, and I'll see if they do.", he said.

" Do you guys need a ride?', he asked them.

" Sure, I'll text my mom and tell her.", Kate said.

" That sounds good. My mom wouldn't have been able to pick me up for an hour anyway.", Jenny said.

" Me too.", Lanie said and they all got in the car and put on their seatbelts.

Martha drove them to their houses to get their things for the night, then drove them back to the apartment.

They all walked in and put their bags on the living room floor. They took off their shoes and jackets.

" Okay. You guys behave. I'm going out for a while. Richard there's leftover greenbean casserole in the fridge if you guys want to eat that, or order a pizza. Bye.", she said and walked ou the door leaving the five teenagers alone.

" Okay. Does anyone want anything to drink. We have water, orange juice, milk and chocolate milk, tea and iced tea, coffee, orange and grape soda, rootbeer, sprite, pepsi, coke, mountain dew, and koolade. We have lots to choose from.", he said.

" I'll have iced tea please.", Jenny said.

" Coke please.", Lanie said.

" Sprite for me please.", Kate said and Rick got up to get their drinks.

He came back 2 minutes later with their drinks. They drank their drinks while they did their math homework for 35 minutes. They helped each other when needed.

They finished with their homework and decided to watch a movie.

" What movie should we watch?", he asked the girls getting up to go over to the shelf with all the movies.

" I would say Clueless, but Rick's the only guy here. I wouldn't want to torture him.", Kate said smiling.

" Shrek, Harry Potter, Firefly, American Pie, Mean Girls, The Notebook, She's The Man, Clueless, What A Girl Wants, Grease, Step Up, Sugar and Spice, Titanic, all the Twilight movies, The Princess Diaries, John Tucker Must Die, Prom Night, Spider-Man, Remember The Titans, Freaky Friday, The Bring It On movies, and Friday Night Lights are some movies we have. We have alot of girly movies.", he said.

" John Tucker Must Die.", they said.

" Okay.", he said putting it in.

They were all laughing so hard they didn't even hear Martha and some guy come in.

" Hello darlings. This is my new boyfriend Chet. Chet these are some of Rick's friends from school.", she said.

" Nice to meet you all.", he said.

" Don't mind us. We will just be upstairs.", she said carrying a bottle of wine and two wine glasses up the stairs with her while Chet followed.

The movie was over 20 minutes later. Jenny and Lanie's moms came and picked them up. They left after saying goodnight and that they'll see each other tomorrow.

" My mom said he and dad were having some intimate time. If you know what I mean, so she will pick me up in a couple hours.", she said and he nodded.

" I have something to confess, that I've only told my mother that I do.", he said looking nervous.

" You can tell me. I won't judge you.", she said putting a hand on his knee and smiling to comfort him.

" I love to write. I do it all the time. I don't like people knowing because, I write sex scenes sometimes.", he said.

" I think that's cool you write. When did you start?", she asked.

" When I was 8. I loved reading and writing as a kid. I started writing sex scenes when I turned 14. Teenage boys and their hormones.", he said.

" Yeah. I don't think you should be ashamed. Lots of people like to write, and write sex scenes.", she said.

" Yeah you're right. That's why I asked you about your virginity. The first time I met you I knew I wanted to write a character about you. I wanted to hear more of your backstory.", he said.

" It didn't embarrass me. I'm not uncomfortable talking about sex. Only with my dad.", she said.

" Well I didn't want to come of as a creep.", he said.

" You didn't. People have asked me about my virginity before.", she said.

" I'm glad I told you.", he said.

" I'm glad you told me too.", she said.

" I didn't tell you the real reason we moved.", she said.

" Why? What was the real reason.", he said.

" Well there was more than one reason actually. One of them was Will. I was so terrified and embarrassed by it. It got around the school, and people were saying I consented. Some people were calling me a slut. I came home crying for a while. My mom wanted me to feel better and not get teased so we decided to move. When I was getting bullied, I tried to attempt suicide. I did it the easy way. I took 5 pills every day for a week till my mom found out and made me go to the hospital. They kept me there for a week. I had to go to therapy. A couple months later I felt better.", she said.

" I'm sorry you got teased. You should have never gotten bullied. Did you ever found out who spread it around?", he asked.

" Thanks, and yes I did. Will's best friend Tom Demming was talking about it to a couple guys, and then next thing you know the whole school knows. I was ashamed. That's why I tried to commit suicide.", she said.

" What a jerk.", he said.

" Yeah, but it's in the past now.", she said.

" That's good.", he said smiling.

" Yeah.", she said.

Just then they heard honking outside.

" That's my mom. I gotta go. See you tomorrow.", she said hugging and kissing him on the lips before she put her jacket, shoes, and slung her bag on he shoulder.

She smiled and left.

Rick put the movie away and cleaned up. He went upstairs and took a shower before putting a new pair of boxers on and pajama pants. He brushed his teeth real quick. He grabbed a book off his bookshelf and began reading.

He got through 5 chapters of The Hunger Games before he started to all asleep. He quickly put a bookmark in his place, and put it on his ngithstand.

He shut off the lamp and went to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Her mom asked her how her day was in the car. She told her everything from gym class to talking to Rick.

" I'm glad you two are so close.", she said.

Kat went upstairs and took a shower. She got out and put on a pair of pajamas before brushing her teeth.

She shut off her lamp and went to sleep. It was a long day and she was tired.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and answer my poll question. Dedicated to Jessiewills who I've been PMing. Hope you feel better!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5. As you can see I am taking their relationship slower. This chapter contains Rick asking Kate out on another date and their date, Kate's dad telling the family he's going away on a business trip for a couple weeks and their reactions and when he leaves, and an Esplanie and Renny date. Also if anyone wants to beta read my writing click on the email button on my beta reader profile page, or PM me I will give you my email. Don't forget to review and answer my poll question. I love hearing what everyone thinks! I'm always happy when you review, or PM me. There's a daydream Rick has of them. It's kinda dirty, but I decided to put it in there. I probably should change it to M, but it's only a daydream and it's really short, so I'm not going to.

Disclaimer: I only own the ideas, made up characters, the resturants, and the words.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 5

Kate woke up and stretched before getting out of bed. She quickly made her bed then went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair before putting on her makeup.

She changed into a pair of light blue jean shorts that stopped at her knees, a light pink t-shirt, a lightblue jean jacket with long sleeves, and pink and white sneakers.

After changing, she logged onto her facebook. She accepted more friend requests, and looked on the home page.

Josh Davidson- Gina Cowell is pissing me off.  
Like Comment 13 Likes 12 Comments

Brody Jare- What did she do now?

Josh Davidson- She kissed someone else. She kissed Robbie, but he promised he didn't feel anything and that she kissed him.

Brody Jare- You should dump her. If she's going to cheat on you like that, she's not worth it.

Josh Davidson- I am later today.

Brody Jare- Good. I've never liked her anyway.

Robbie Carmedian- I can't believe she kissed me. She literally just walked up to me and kissed me.

Josh Davidson- It's okay.

Robbie Carmedian- Thanks for understanding bro. I would never do something like that.

Josh Davidson- I know and thanks for having my back.

Robbie Carmedian- Anytime bro.

Max Akon- Sorry bro.

Josh Davidson- Thanks bro.

Kate read the comments. That's what Gina gets for being like that.

She took a picture with the webcam on her laptop and posted it on her facebook.

Then she logged off and went downstairs for breaksfast.

Her father looked nervous. He had his hands clasped together while sitting in a chair at the kitchen table.

Her mother heard her coming into the kitchen.

" Hey sweetie. I made pancakes and bacon. Help yourself. It's on the counter there.", her mother said putting to the counter while washing the dishes.

" Thanks mom.", she said before eating and drinking the glass of orange juice her mom poured for her.

Her mom finished with the dishes and sat down next to her eating her breaksfast and drinking her coffee.

They were halfway through their breaksfast when Jim spoke up.

" I have something to tell you two.", he said nervously glancing at them.

They both stopped eating and nodded encouraging him to continue.

Yesterday I got told I had to leave by tonight for a business trip. It's two weeks.", he said.

" That's great honey.", Johanna said to her husband before kissing him.

" Yeah it is dad, but promise you'll call every night", she said.

" I promise Katie.", he said and smiled at her.

" You two can drop me off at the airport after you get home from work Jo.", he said.

" Sounds good.", she said.

Kate and Johanna finished breaksfast and then cleaned up. Jim kissed Johanna on the lips and Kate on the cheek before saying goodbye and laving for work.

Kate and Johanna left 15 minutes later.

" Bye sweetheart. Have a good day at school. Love you. I will pick you up when you get out of school.", Johanna said giving her daughter a hug.

" Love you too mom. Bye.", she said and got out walking inside.

She walked to her locker and saw Lanie, Javier, Kevin, and Jenny.

" Hey guys! Where's Rick?", she asked.

" He said he was going to run a little late.", Javier said.

" Okay. That's wierd.", she said.

They got their stuff for the morning and walked to their first class.

Kate walked in and saw Rick sitting in his usual seat beside her. She saw a rose in his hands and smiled. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

He held out his hands and she took the rose from him. She smiled and looked at the note.

Want to have dinner at Emilio's tonight? At 6?

She smiled and mouthed yes to him. He smiled back at her.

The teacher came in at that moment.

" Alright class. If you could all pass your homework from last night in, I'll grade it, and give it back to you tomorrow.", the teacher said and went around the room picking up everyone's papers.

She set the papers down on her desk then started teaching Lesson 2. After everyone was done listening and taking notes, the teacher gave them the night's assignment.

" Class tonight you have Lesson 2 to do. You will have a test every 5 Lessons. I might throw out a pop quiz here and there. I will grade your papers tonight and give them back to you tomorrow. Make sure you do tonight's homework. I will be checking and grading it tomorrow.", she said.

The bell rang and everyone left.

When they got back to their lockers, Rick put his hand on his closed locker, looking at her and smiling.

She repeated the action.

" So did you like the rose?", he asked.

" I did. It was sweet. I can't wait for our date tonight.", she said.

" Me too.", he said still smiling.

" My dad announced this morning that he's leaving tonight for a 2 week business trip.", she said.

" Are you okay?", he asked his smile dropping a little along with hers.

" Yeah I'm really happy for him, but I'll miss him. He said he would call every night till he comes home though. So I'm happy about that.", she said smiling again.

" That's good.", he said smiling again like she was.

" Yeah.", she said.

They talked about their date while Lanie and Javier, and Jenny and Kevin were planning a date.

" We should go out tonight, just us.", Lanie said to Javier.

" Yeah that sounds good. How about Jaquelin's Gourmet Recipes Resturant? Jaquelin went out with one of my cousins a few months ago, and he introduced us. She told me to stop by once and a while to eat.", he said.'

" That sounds good. Should I wear something fancy?", she asked.

" Sure. It's a pretty fancy resturant so we should wear fancy clothing. I'll just wear a tux, because I'm a guy.", he said.

" Obviously.", she said.

" I'll pick you up at 7. We got to finish our homework first.", he said and winked at her.

" Kay. Can't wait.", she said and leaned in and kissed him.

It wasn't deep, but short and sweet. She pulled back and winked. They continued talking about the resturant.

Jenny and Kevin were planning a date also.

" We should go to dinner tonight. Do you want to?", Jenny asked Kevin.

" Sure. I love having dinner with you. Plus I don't have anything else to do anyway.", he said smiling at her and she smiled back.

" Good. Me neither. How about Fred's Pasta Shack? It's fancy, but not too fancy.", she said.

" Sounds good. I'll pick you up at 6:30.", he said before kissing her.

The bell rang and they all walked to their next class. Javier, Lanie, Kate, and Rick walked to Physics with Ms. Cooper. Kevin went to English with Ms. Manelli. Jenny went to English with Mr. Anderson.

They were all smiling thinking about their dates tonight.

Before they knew it, it was time to go home.

" Alright my mom and I will pick you up at 6. Wear something fancy.", he said before kissing her and getting into his mom's car.

She watched as it drove away.

" My dad and I will pick you up at 6:30. Wear something fancy. Love you.", he said and kissed her too.

" Love you too Kev.", she said and kissed him before getting into her mom's car and looked out the window at him while her mom drove away.

Ryan's dad picked him up a couple minutes later.

Ryan got in and daydreamed about his date with Jenny tonight.

Javier's mom and dad picked him up 15 minutes later. He daydreamed about his date with Lanie tonight.

Kate's mom and dad were 20 minutes late.

" Sorry honey. We wanted to get some afternoon delight before your father left.", her mother said to hr as she got in the backseat.

" Ughh. Mom! TMI!", she said.

" Sorry dear.", hr mother said and drove to the airport to drop Jim off.

Kate told her about her day, and her date with Rick tonight. 35 minutes later they arrived at the airport.

" Bye you two! Love you so much! I promise I will call every night till I come back.", Jim said kissing his wife and daughter before waving and walking onto the plane.

Johanna sighed and Kate took a deep breath.

" I'm gonna miss him.", Kate said.

" Me too Katie, but it's only for two weeks.", Johanna said to her daughter.

They walked back to their car.

Kate got in and grabbed a cd from the cd holder in the dashboard. She pulled out OneRepublic and put it in.

They drove in silence back to their house while OneRepublic played.

They got back and Kate took the cd out and put it back in the case before puting it back in the dashboard. Kate walked inside and went upstairs to do her homework. Johanna started making dinner for herself since Kate was going on a date with Rick tonight. She put some water in a pot and put it on the stove putting it on high. When it was boiling, she turned it down to medium and poured some penne regate noodles in the boiling water. While the noodles were cooking she got out a can of sauce and pored it a pot next to the noodles before putting it on medium. She stirred the noodles before adding a little salt for flavor. She added a little bit of salt to the sauce as well as 2 tablespoons of sugar. She stirred it before placing the salt and sugar back on the counter. She waited a couple minutes to check the noodles. She turned them on to high. She took a spoonful of the sauce and moaned. It was almost ready.

Kate did her Math homework, English homework, and Russian homework.

Johanna turned off the noodles and sauce and waited a minute for them to cool off before draining all the water from the pot with noodles. She poured sthe sauce all over the noodles before she stirred them around a little to get the sauce everywhere. She placd the pots in the sink before grabbing a fork an pouring a glass of water. She blew on the noodles and took a bite. She moaned. This was really good. After finishing her dinner she threw away the paper bowl and plastic fork, then washed the dishes.

Afterwards she went upstairs and took a shower. After getting done with her shower she changed into her red silky pajamas.

Kate finished with her homework and quickly showered. She had her red robe on when her mother came in.

" Hey Katie. So what outfit are you going to wear tonight?", her mother asked her sitting on her bed and smiling at her.

" This.", she pinted to the dress and heels she picked out.", she smiled.

" Wow. You're going to look so beautiful Katie. Rick won't be able to keep his eyes off you.", her mother said and hugged her.

" Thanks mom. I gotta do my hair and makeup still. I will tell you how everything goes in the morning. I will be back by 10. Love you mom. Goodnight.", she said and kissed her mom on the cheek.

" Your welcome sweetie. Goodnight and I love you too. See you in the morning.", Johanna said before leaving her daughter's room so she could get ready.

Johanna turend on the tv and brought up netflix. She flicked through the choices, and settled on Dear John. A sweet, romantic movie for a 39 year old woman who misses her husband dearly.

Kate brushed her teeth, putting her hair in curlers, then let them free and staightened her hair with her hair straightener. She put on her makeup then put a pair of black underwear and a bra on. She lipped her dress over her head then adjusted it. She slipped on her heels and put her stuff in her clutch before going downstairs where Rick, his mother, and her mother were probably waiting for her.

0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0000-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0

Here is the dress Kate wore:

.com/Empire-Sweetheart-Floor-length-Chiffon-Charmeuse-Evening-Dresses-With-Ruffle-(017002551)-g2551

Here are the shoes she wore:

.?refURL=?type=Gallery&CatID=2

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

Rick was nervous when he took a shower, did his hair, and got dressed. He made sure to bush his teeth because he would most likely kiss Kate tonight. His mother drove him to Kate's and he was starting to get even more nervous.

Johanna Beckett finished the movie and shut netflix and the tv off. She went downstairs because she heard knocking. She opened the door revealing Martha and a nervous looking Rick.

They were greeted by Johanna Beckett who was in her red silky pajamas. She led them inside and they all talked while they waited for Kate to come down.

" You look very charming Rick. I know Kate won't be able to keep her eyes off you. And when you at her you won't be able to keep your eyes off of her either.", Johanna said smiling.

All of a sudden they heard footsteps and turned to see Kate coming down the steps. Martha and Johanna smiled, while Rick's eyes went wide. He lookd over her body and smiled. She looked very beautiful.

When Kate reached the bottom of the stairs, Rick took her hand and kissed it. She giggled.

" You look very beautiful Kate.", Martha said.

" Yes you really do.", her mother said.

" You look amazingly beautiful Kate.", Castle said and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She blushed. Martha and Johanna were grinning.

" Alright let's go. We will be back before 11.", he said and they got in the car.

Martha drove as she grinned at the two staring at each other and admiring each other's bodies.

She dropped them off and promised she would be back at 9 to pick them up. They said their goodbyes and got out, entering the resturant holding each other's hands.

The place was packed. Luckily, Rick made a reservation with his mother on the phone for a table for two.

" Did you make a reservation?", she asked him when they saw how packed it was.

" Yes, I did on the ride home actually.", he said.

They walked to the lady at the stand.

" Rodgers, table for two please.", Rick said to the lady who's name tag said Susan.

" Of course. Right this way.", she said leading them to an empty table while holding two menus in her hands.

" Here you go. Your waitress today will be Sienna. She will be out in a moment. What would you like to drink in the meantime?", she asked them when they sat down and looked at their menus.

" I'll have an ice water please. No lemon.", Rick said and the lady nodded as she wrote it down.

" And I'll have strawberry lemonade. Take it easy on the strawberries in it though.", Kate said and the lady wrote it down and nodded.

" Okay. Your drinks will be out in a moment. Your waitress Sienna will bring them to you, then take your order. Take your time though.", she said and left.

" This is a nice place.", Kate said to Rick after the lady walked away.

" It is. I came here with mother for celebrating moving here a couple days after we moved here.", he said.

" Well, you made a good choice.", she said and smiled.

" Yes, I did.", he said smiling back at her.

They both kept smiling at each other till their drinks came.

" Hello, I'm Sienna and I'll be your server for tonight. Are you two ready to order?", she asked smiling at them politely as she sat their drinks down in front of them.

" We could use a couple mroe minutes.", Rick said.

" Sure. Take your time.", she said and walked away.

They took sips of their drinks while looking at the menu.

" I'm thinking either the stuffed rigatoni with sauce and six cheeses and garlic bread, or the New York Strip with green beans, mashed potatoes and gravy.", Kate said debating over the menu.

" I'm thinking either the lasagna with goat cheese and pepperoni and garlic breadsticks, or the Grilled Stuffed Peppers wtih six cheeses, and pieces of bacon.", Rick said alos debating.

The waitress came back 2 minutes later.

" Did you find something?", she asked getting ready to write stuff down.

" Yes. I'll have the Grilled Stuffed Peppers with six cheeses and pieces of bacon.", he said and she wrote it down.

" Would you like a sauce on top of it?", she asked and he shook his head no.

" Okay. How about you?", she asked turning to Kate.

" I'll have the New York Strip with green beans, and mashed potatoes and gravy. Make the steak medium rare, and the gravy chicken please.", she said and the waitress wrote it down.

" Alright. Your food will be out in a little while.", she said and walked away.

" What did you get when you were here?", she asked Rick.

" I got the same as you are getting. It was really good too. Their steak is made perfect. My mother had a salad, wedding soup, and vegetarian lasagna. She said it was great too. She's not a vegetarian, but she eats vegetrian and vegan foods sometimes.", he said and she smiled and nodded.

" Sounds good.", she said and they sipped their drinks.

They talked about about everything. About Kate's family and about his.

" My grandfather, who is my mom's dad, passed away when I was 9. He had cancer.', Rick said.

" I'm sorry.", she said.

" It's okay. We were all prepared.", he said.

" What about your grandmother?", she asked.

" She's still alive, but we don't see her as much since pap died. She likes to be alone. She's kinda distant now.", he said.

" I don't know my grandparents on my father's side because I don't know my father, so we don't have much family. My mom was an only child.", he said.

" That must've sucked. Not having a bunch of cousins to play with.", she said.

" Yeah.", he said.

" My grandparents on both sides are still alive. My grandpa Joe and my grandma Jane are my mother's parents. They had lots of kids. So I have lots of family. There's my uncle Joseph Jr., some people call him J.J., he is a couple years old than my mom. He has a daughter and son close to my age. His wife is Cathy Monree, who is my aunt-in law. Julianna and Robert are 19 and 18. Then there's my Aunt Julie, who is a year younger than my mom. She has 5 kids, and another one on the way. Her husband Max is my uncle-in law. Lucas is the oldest, he's 12. Then there's Jaime who is 10. Zachary, who is 7. Ariel, who is 5. And Addison is 2. My uncle Joel is 36. He's married to Amanda Summers, who is also my aunt-in law. They have 3 boys and 2 girls. They just had another baby a couple months ago actually. Jonah is the oldest, he's 9. Kenneth, we call him Kenny, is 7. Jessica is 6. Justin is 3. Nicole is 2 months old. My dad's parents who are my grandparents are Wendy and James. Roger Beckett is a couple years older than my dad. He's married to Wanda Glockin. They have 3 kids. Ronnie is 17, he's the oldest. Jacquelin, who we call Jackie, is 15. And R.J. is 13. And he has a sister named Samantha, who is my aunt. She's 35. She's married to Kris Glenko. They have 7 kids. Christopher is the oldest, he's 11. Kendall is 9. Joanne is 8. Markus is 7. Henry and Harry are twins and are 5. Mackenzie is 3. I know I have a very big family.", she said and laughed at his shocked expression.

" Yeah you do.", he said laughing with her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-00-

Here is the dress Jenny was wearing:

.com/A-line-Princess-One-shoulder-Tea-length-Taffeta-Evening-Dresses-With-None-017004358-g4358

Here is the dress Lanie was wearing:

.com/A-line-Princess-One-shoulder-Floor-length-Chiffon-Charmeuse-Evening-Dresses-With-Ruffle-Beading-017004344-g4344

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-00

" Wow, you look so beautiful Jen.", Kevin said when he got to her house.

" Thanks Kev. You look cute too.", she said and kissed him.

It started to deepen until someone cleared their throat.

They broke apart and turned.

" Sorry Dad.", Jenny said.

" It's okay fruitloop. Just don't do it in front of your brother.", her dad said.

" You two have fun. Tell me everything when you get home Jenny.", her mother said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking upstairs.

They left. They talked about school on the way to the resturant.

Once they got there Jenny's dad said goobye and that he'll be back at 8:30 to pick them up.

They walked inside holding hands and smiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-

" Wow chica. You look hot, hot, hot!", Javier said to Lanie when he got inside her house and saw her.

" Thanks Javi. You look hot too.", she said.

He took her hand and kissed it before kissing her on the lips.

They got into his dad's car and drove away.

" Have you seen how close Kate and Rick have gotten? They've only known each other a couple days, and are already smitten with each other.", Lanie said to Javi.

" Yeah, I know. Well, you never know if they're going to last.", Javier said shrugging.

" I think they will. At least for a while. I really hope they do.", she said leaning against Javier.

" Me too.", he said before they got out of the car.

" I'm going to go to a coffee shop down the street. I'll come back when it's 9.", Javier's dad said before he got out of the car and walked down the street to the coffe shop.

Lanie and Javier walked inside holding hands.

0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

Their food arrived and they started eating. Theyw ere silent while they ate because, the food was really good. Rick smiled every time Kate moaned how good the food was.

When they were done eating, their waitress Sienna, came over with the check.

Rick handed the money to her. She thanked them for eating there, and they left. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. They walked outside like that.

" It's only 8:30. What do you want to do before your mom comes back to pick us up.", she asked.

Rick's Daydream

" Ohhhh Rick. Faster Rick. Ohhhh.", Kate moaned as he plunged his fingers in and out of her.

She spreads her legs wider for him, he can see everything now. He moaned at the sight of her fully exposed.

End of Rick's Daydream

" Rick are you okay?", Kate asked worried when he stopped and his cheeks flushed.

He was hard from the dream.

" Uh, yeah, yeah. I'll just call my mom, and tell her to pick us up early.", he said and she nodded.

He thought of dead kittens so he would calm down. When he finally calmed down, he called his mother and told her to pick them up early.

Kate was still worried about him. He seemed less tense, but what made him like that?

A minute later she figured it out, and her eyes grew wide." That's why his cheeks were flushed and he moaned. It must have been about that question.", she thought to herself.

He ended the call and walked back over to her.

" Hey. So she said she'll be here in 20.", he said and she nodded moving away from him a little bit to keep distance.

About 20 minutes later, surely enough his mom pulled up. They were both very thankful.

The ride was awkward.

Kate said thanks to Martha for driving her home, and then goodnight to Rick.

Rick was turned off that she didn't kiss him goodnight. He'll ask her about it tomorrow.

Kate walked in and knocked on her mother's door.

" Come in Katie.", she said through the door.

She walked in and saw her mom laying down in her red silky pajamas, watching a movie on Netflix.

" Hey mom.", she said and sat down next to her.

" Hey Katie, how did the date go with Rick?", she asked.

" Good at first, but not at the end.", she said sighing.

" What went wrong? Did he try to have sex with you, because I will kill that boy.", her mother said growing angry.

" No mom. I promise.", she said making Johanna calm down.

" So...?", her mother asked with curiosity.

" You know how teenage boys can get. Well we finsihed dinner early, and I asked him what should we do till his mom comes to pick us up. Then I saw him stop, his cheeks flush, and he moaned. Mom. You know what I mean.", she said.

" Oh. Well that's normal. He is a teenage boy and his hormones are probably really high rait now.", her mother said.

" I know. It was just wierd to see him like that. I'll apologize for being rude and avoiding him tomorrow. Love you mom. Goodnight.", she said kissing her mom on the cheek and walking towards the door.

" Your dad called while you were out by the way. I told him you were out on a date with Rick. He said that he'll talk to you tomorrow night. Love you too sweetie and goodnight.", she said.

Kate closed the door and walked to her room. She closed the door behind her. She emptied her clutch. She took off her dress, and shoes, and put them away. She changed into a pair of silky hot pink pajamas. Quickly brushing her teeth, she turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-

Hope you liked this chapter. I got distracted a few times, but I finished it. Review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure about this chapter, it's not my favorite. Don't forget to answer the poll question. I can't decide where they live. If you're interested in reading my stories, and chapters of this story, PM me and tell me. You can proof read it before I publish it. Just let me know. I've been looking for a beta-reader.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it. I hope everyone likes it. Please review and answer my poll question.

0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

Chapter 6

The next morning Kate was worried and nervous about talking to Rick about the "daydream". She knew she should, so she won't have to worry about it, but she worried he will be very embarrassed and not want to see her again. She did her daily thing, and went downstairs afterwards for breaksfast.

She saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, and eating toast.

" Good morning Mom.", she said going over to the fridge and getting out orange juice.

" Good morning honey. Did you sleep good?", she asked taking another sip of her coffee.

" Kinda. I was nervous and worried all night.", she said sitting down next to her mother and taking a sip of orange juice.

" Why?", her mother asked curiously.

" I'm worried Rick will be really embarrassed about me knowing why his cheeks were flushed and he moaned. What if he never wants to see or talk to me again?", she asked her mother nervously, spreading grape jam on her toast.

" Honey, that won't happen. Sure, it's embarrasing. For the both of you, but it happens to lots of people. You're teenagers. Your hormones are very high rait now. If you let little things like that get in the way, you'll never get over anything and will never be able to move on from it. Talk to Rick when you get to school. Tell him it's nothing to be embarrassed about, and that you're okay that it happened. If you comfort him and talk to him about it, you both will feel less uncomfortable, and forget about it.", her mother said finishing her toast.

" I will talk to him when I get to school this morning. I promise.", she said finishing her breaksfast.

" Okay sweetie.", she said getting up and throwing away her garbage before washing her hands and sitting back down to drink the rest of her coffee.

Kate cleaned up her garbage also. She drank the rest of her orange juice, and put the empty glass in the sink before going back upstairs.

She logged onto her facebook. She accepted more friend requests before posting a new status.

Kate Beckett- Nervous about going to school, but when I see Rick Rodgers, I'll be better rait away.

She got 32 likes in a couple minutes.

Lanie Parish- Aww. Cute. :) See you at school!

Jenny O'Malley- Sweet! You two are a cute couple! See you at school! :)

Kevin Ryan- Glad to see you two working out! :)

Javier Esposito- Get a room. Lol. Just kidding. Glad you two are happy. :)

Kate smiled at her friends' comments. She logged off, and packed her bag for school. She went downstairs and put on her jacket and shoes before waiting at the door for her mom.

" Alright, honey. Ready to go?", her mother asked opening the door.

" Yeah. Let's go.", she said walking out the door and getting in the car.

Her mother locked the door and shut it. She walked to the car and got in, putting on her seatbelt.

Kate put on her seatbelt also and put her bag on her lap, before turning on the radio. She changed it to 100.7, and Adele's Set Fire To The Rain was on. She hummed to the song, while staring out the window.

When they got there, Kate was more nervous then when she was at home.

" It's going to be fine honey. Go find Rick and talk to him. Love you. Be confident. Tell me everything when you get home.", her mother said hugging her and kissing her on the head.

" I will mom, I promise. Love you too. See you at home.", Kate said hugging her mom back before getting out and grabbing her bag.

She shut the door and put her bag on her shoulder before waving at her mom as she drove away.

She took a deep breath and walkd inside. She walked to her locker, and saw Rick standing at his. She took another deep breath to calm her nerves and walked up to him.

" Hi Rick.", she said and she opened her locker, grabbing her stuff for the morning.

" Hi Kate.", he said.

Suddenly it became awkward.

" I need to talk to you.", she said and turned to him.

He tunred to her.

" Okay. What is it?", he asked.

" About last night, I had a great time. At the end when I asked that question, I saw your cheeks get flushed, and you moaned. I figured out what it was, and I was embarrassed. That's why I was distant afterwards. I'm sorry for doing that. It's normal for things like that to happen, and I should have just talked to you earlier.", she said.

" It's okay. I figured it out this morning why you were distant. That's understandable, so don't be sorry. Let's just forget about it okay?", he said smiling at her and she smiled back.

" Okay.", she said.

They stared at each other smiling for a moment before the rest of the gang walked up to them.

" Hey you two. How did the date go last night?", Lanie asked.

" Good.", they both answered.

They all told about their dates the night before, except Kate and Rick left out the part about his "daydream".

" There's the first 9th grade dance coming up. It's next Friday. It's the Welcome Back dance. There's one for all the grades, but were going to the 9th grade one which is next Friday. This school district has alot of dances. Especially in the high school.", Kevin said.

" Cool.", Kate and Rick said.

" Want to go dress shopping with Jenny and I, Kate?", Lanie asked her.

" Sure. I would love to.", she said smiling at them as they smiled back at her.

" Okay. We'll go rait after school today, and see if we can find dresses. If not, we can always look again at another store. We got about a week.", Lanie said.

" Sounds good, but we have to be back before 6:30. My dad is going to call tonight, and I missed his call last night when I was out with Rick.", she said.

" Sure.", Lanie said.

" So Kate want to go to the dance with me?", Rick asked when the others walked ahead of them to their classes.

" That's not even a question Rick. Of course I would.", she said smiling at him and he smiled back.

" Okay. I'm excited.", he said and kissed her.

" Yeah me too.", she said and kissed him back.

" We gotta go to class, or we'll be late.", Kate said stepping back and breaking the kiss.

" Yeah, you're right. Let's go.", he said and they walked to their next class.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-000-00-0-0-00-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-

Later, after school, at the dress shop.

" I really like this one.", Lanie said turning around in front of the mirror and looking at it on her.

" It really is pretty.", Jenny said.

" Yeah it is. Javier's gonna love it.", Kate said.

" Alright, this one is it.", Lanie said and went back into the dressing room to take it off.

000-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-00-00-00-0-0-000-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-

Here is the dress Lanie bought:

.com/A-line-Princess-V-neck-Short-Mini-Chiffon-Charmeuse-Homecoming-Dresses-With-Ruffle-Beading-022004341-g4341

00-0-0-0-0-00-0-00000000000000000000000-0-0-0-00-00000-0-00000000-000-0-0-0-

" Jenny that looks so cute on you.", Kate said when Jenny walked out and looked at herself in the mirror.

" Yeah, it's so cute on you. Kevin will love it. It's totally your personality.", Lanie said to her.

" Yeah. I love it. This is it.", Jenny said and went back in the dressing room to take the dress off.

0-00-00-0-00-00-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-000-0-0-00-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-00-00-

Here is the dress Jenny bought:

.com/A-line-Princess-Sweetheart-Short-Mini-Taffeta-Tulle-Homecoming-Dresses-With-Ruffle-022004343-g4343

00-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-00-00-0-00-00-0-00000-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Oh my god! You look so beautiful Kate. Rick is never going to be able to keep his eyes off you once he sees you.", Jenny said.

" Yeah. You look so gorgeous. Rick is definitly going to be drolling over you all night.", Lanie said.

Kate smiled really big at her friends comments.

" Yeah. I really love this. I know Rick will love it too. I'm getting this one.", Kate said smiling and twirling around.

She went back into the dressing room and took off the dress.

They brought their dresses and heels to the checkout area, and the lady bagged their outfits and shoes for them. They paid for their things and left.

" Bye Kate. See you tomorrow!", Jenny said when she got out and walkd into her house.

" Bye!", Kate said and waved at her.

" I can't wait for the dance!", Lanie said while her mom drove to Kate's house.

" Me either! It's going to be so much fun!", Kate said.

They continued to chat and squeal about the dance till they got to Kate's house.

" Bye Kate! See tomorrow!", Lanie said waving at her.

" Bye Lanie! You too!", she said smiling and waving back at her as she walked into her house and Lanie's mom drove away.

Kate walked inside with the bag in her hands and locked the door behind her.

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-000-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Here is the dress Kate bought:

.com/A-line-Princess-One-shoulder-Short-Mini-Satin-Tulle-Lace-Homecoming-Dresses-With-Ruffle-Sash-022004454-g4454

-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00000-0-00-0-00-0-00-00-00-000-0-0-0-000-

Next Friday at the dance:

They all were dressed up and taking pictures. Kate called her dad and sent him a picture to him from her laptop. He said she looked beautiful of course, and that he hoped she had a great time.

They arived at the high school and it was packed. They all got out and into line for pictures. After they all got lots of pictures taken, they made their way to the dance floor.

Fast songs from singers and bands like Enrique Igleasis, Britney Spears, Usher, Pitbull, One Direction, Green Day, Hot Chelle Rae, Madonna, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Bruno Mars, Justin Timberlake, and Christina Aguilera.

They stopped dancing after a couple songs and ate some snacks and drank punch. When Kate set down her drink to dance with Rick, Gina spiked her drink. After another couple songs she went to drink her punch again. Not realizing it was spiked with alcohol she chugged the whole thing and went for some more punch. Gina did the same thing again to get revenge on Kate for getting to be with Rick when she liked him. Kate still didn't realize she her punch was spiked after she went back for more punch, set down her drink to dance, and Gina spiked it.

The songs started to change to slow, so Rick and Kate got close together with her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips. Slowly swaying to the music as they stared into each other's eyes like all the other couples. They closed the distance and his lips were on hers. Kate started to feel dizzy and like she was going to vomit. She pulled back a couple minutes later.

Rick smiled at her an she frowned.

" Why are you frowning? Are you okay?", he asked and she shook her head no before running to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet.

He followed her, because he wanted to make sure she was okay. All the girls ran out of the bathroom when she threw up so she was alone, until Rick came in and held up her hair for her as she threw up in the toilet.

When she stopped she sat up and leaned against him.

" Are you okay? Did someone spike your drinks?", he asked worried.

" I think so.", she slurred and then threw up in the toilet again while he held her hair out of the way.

" I'm sorry. Here, I'll take you home.", he said helping her up.

He led her to the sink, and helped her wash out her mouth and wash her face with water.

When they were done, he wiped off her face with a paper towel and threw it in the trash before walking her out of the bathroom.

She felt dizzy and stumbled into him. He caught her in just the knick of time.

" Do you want me to carry you?", he asked and she nodded.

He picked her up. He made sure her dress was smoothed down so she wasn't revealing anything and walked out the door making sure she was secure in his arms.

She snuggled into him and closed her eyes. He made his way over to Lanie and Javier and told them her drink got spiked and he was going to take her home. They nodded, and he made his way over to Jenny and Kevin and told them what was going on also. They nodded and he carried Kate outside. He set her on the curb in the parking lot next to him and leaned her next to him. He pulled out his phone and called his mother. He explained what was going on, and she told him she was on her way.

He kissed Kate's forehead and told her she was going to be okay. She nodded and spread out her legs flat against the curb sideways, and let her head fall into Rick's lap. She closed her eyes and drifted off. He kept kissing her head and running his hands through her hair till his mother came and picked them up. He carried her over to the car and layed her down in the backseat. He put a seatbelt around her to protect her and shut the door. He got into the passenger side in the front and buckled his seatbelt before his mother drove to Kate's house.

When they got there, he unbuckled her seatbelt and gently lifted her into his arms. Making sure she was secure, he shut the door behind him.

" I'm going to stay with her tonight. Make sure she's okay.", he said and his mother nodded before saying goodnight and drove away.

He carried her inside and opened the door. He shut it behind him. He turned around and saw Johanna standing at the bottom of the stairs, worry covering her face.

" Oh my god! Is she okay? Did you hurt her?", she asked angry and worried.

" She's okay. Someone spiked her drinks. She threw up alot and passed out on me. I'm going to stay with her tonight to make sure she's okay. If that's okay with you.", he said.

" Of course. I'm glad you're taking care of her.", she said and went over kissing her daughter on the head before going upstairs to go to sleep.

He carried her upstairs and found her bedroom door. He opened it and closed it behind him.

He shuckd off his shoes.

" Kate wake up. You gotta change out of this dress.", he said shaking her lightly to get her to wake up.

" M'kay.", she said and he put her down.

She reached behind her and pulled down the zipper, letting the dress fall to the floor. Rick knew she was drunk, but he didn't think she would change in front of him. His eyes grew wide. He tried to avert his eyes, but he couldn't. He let his eyes wander over her body. He licked his lips and smiled.

" Man, she had a beautiful and hot body.", he thought.

She grabbed the dress and hung it up in her closet. She kicked off her heels and threw them with the rest of them on the floor in her closet.

She turned back around and turned towards him. She smiled and grinned.

" See something you like?", she said seductively licking her lips.

" Definitly. Now let's go to bed,", he said pulling off his shirt.

" Oh, I'd love that.", she said and stalked towards him purring.

" No Kate. You're drunk. Lay down and go to sleep. That's all we're doing tonight.", he said throwing his shirt on the floor.

" Fine.", she said and turned to walk towards her bed. She pulled back the blankets, and slid underneath them.

He unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants before throwing them with his shirt. He slid underneath her blankets and pulled them up to their chests.

" Goodnight Kate.", he said kissing her forehead before closing his eyes.

" Will you hold me Rick?", she asked him sweetly and he nodded.

She moved over next to him and snuggled into him. She closed her eyes when he wrapped his arms around her.

" Goodnight Rick.", she said.

" Goodnight Kate.", he said before closing his eyes.

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-000-00-000-00-0-0-0-0000-000-0-0-00-000-000-000-0-00

Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to Jessiewills who gave me some great ideas! Don't forget to click the review button, and tell me what you think. Also if you could answer my poll question it would make my day. Thanks for reading! Jessiewills will be beta-reading the next chapter and probably many more. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter seven! Hope you enjoy it! Jessiewills is beta-reading this for me! It's my first time ever someone is beta-reading for me so I'm excited. Thanks Jessiewills for the ideas once again. I also tend to be unrealistic a lot. I have a big imagination, so that would explain things that probably wouldn't happen in real life. :)

0000-0-0-0000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0000-0-000-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0 0

Chapter Seven

Jim, Katie and I have missed you so much." Johanna said, kissing and hugging her husband when he walked into the kitchen.

"I've missed you two so much also." he said hugging and kissing her back.

"I'll go surprise Katie." he said and moved to go upstairs.

Just to warn you, at the dance last night someone spiked her drink, so she's going to be hung over. Rick's up there with her. He wanted to stay the night with her to make sure she's okay. So speak quietly." she said as he nodded.

Johanna went to make breakfast while Jim went upstairs to see his daughter.

He opened her door with a smile on his face, but it quickly dropped when he saw her.

"Katherine Beckett wake up this damn minute!" he yelled causing her and Rick to wake.

Kate woke up feeling dizzy, nauseous, and like her head was going to explode. What was worse was her father standing in her doorway angry and yelling while she was half naked with Rick in her bed.

"Dad, you're home early." she said quietly.

Rick just sat there shocked, not saying anything.

"Yeah, I am. I wanted to surprise your mother and you. Your mother said someone spiked your drink last night and you're hung over. Did Rick spike your drink so he could have sex with you?" he said, yelling at them.

"No dad! Nothing happened, I swear." she said, holding her head.

"Rick get out of my damn house right now and don't come back!" Jim yelled at Rick.

Rick was scared so he quickly pulled his pants up and threw his shirt on, slipping into his shoes before running past Jim downstairs.

"See you Monday Kate." he yelled.

Rick ran past Johanna on the stairs.

"Hi Mrs Beckett, see you around. Maybe " he said running out the door.

"That's weird. What the hell happened?" Johanna said to herself before going upstairs to her daughter's room.

"Katherine Jacquelyn Beckett! What the hell happened?" her father screamed at her.

"Nothing, I swear! We didn't have sex! Rick wouldn't do that! I can't believe you would think that! I've only known him for a week and a half! Do you really think I would have sex with him? Do you think I'm a slut, because that's surely what it feels like?" Kate said screaming back at her father before running into her bathroom and locking the door.

Her mother walked in and was shocked.

"Jim! What the hell? They didn't do anything! Her drink got spiked, and Rick took care of her! They didn't have sex! You made Kate upset, and it's bad enough since she's hung over!" her mother said yelling at her husband with her hands on her hips.

"You know what? You deal with it!" he said walking out and into his and Johanna's bedroom.

He stripped and got into the shower.

Johanna was mad. Why would her husband think things like that?

She knocked on her daughter's bathroom door.

"Go away." she heard her daughter mumble behind the bathroom door.

Sweetie it's me. Let me in." Johanna said gently to her and was glad when her daughter unlocked and opened the bathroom door.

She walked in and closed the door behind her. She saw her daughter sitting on the floor in the middle of the bathroom with her legs, criss-crossed. She noticed her eyes were red, indicating she was crying.

Oh honey. Your dad didn't mean any of those things. He loves you. It was just weird for him to see you in bed, half naked, with a boy. If I was him, I probably would have re-acted the same way." she said sitting beside her daughter and pulling her into her arms, kissing her forehead.

"Mom, I don't feel good. I can't believe someone spiked my drinks. I hate that I have to spend, all day today, hung over. I'm going to take an aleve." she said standing up and opening her medicine cabinet.

She grabbed the aleve and set it on the counter before shutting the turning towards her mom.

"Could you get me a glass of water please?" she asked.

"Of course sweetie, I'll be back in a minute." Johanna said leaving to go downstairs and grab her a glass of water.

She heard the shower on in her and Jim's bedroom.

"He's having a shower to cool off. That's good." she thought to herself.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a clear clean glass from the cabinet, and filled it with halfway with water from the fridge. They don't drink the water from the faucet. One of the reasons they bought this house was because there was already a nice fridge that made ice and water. She went back upstairs slowly, to her daughter's bathroom. She walked through the open door and saw Kate was still standing there. She was holding her head, and her face was scrunched up.

"Your head must really hurt." Johanna said to her as she set the glass on the sink counter.

Yeah, a lot. Thanks for the water." she said smiling at her mom.

She opened the aleve and poured two pills into her hand. She popped them in her mouth, and then took a sip of water, swallowing them. She chugged all the water, and set it back down on the counter when it was empty. She put the aleve back in the medicine cabinet and walked out of the bathroom, into her bedroom.

Johanna walked out of the bathroom, and sat on her daughter's bed, while she waited Kate to come out.

Kate walked out and smiled as she saw her mother sitting on her bed.

"I'm going to change into some sweats." she said and pulling a pair of dark blue sweatpants, and a white tank top out of her dresser drawers.

She quickly put them on before sitting down next to her mom on her bed.

They leaned back, and looked at the ceiling.

"You're growing up Kate. Your dad is just scared he's losing you because you re not his little girl anymore. He doesn't want you to grow and leave him when you're all grown up." her mother said.

I know. I'll always be his little girl. He just has to learn to understand I'm growing up and not a little anymore." she said.

"I know. Why don't you talk to your father? He's taking a shower right now, but when he gets out and changes, I'll have you go in there and talk to him. If you talk to him, it will make both of you feel better."

"Okay. That sounds good. Kate said smiling.

They lay there silently, smiling, looking at the ceiling for ten minutes.

Her mom got up and went to her and Jim's bedroom. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She saw Jim lying on the bed in sweats, and a grey t-shirt.

"Katie's going to come in here and talk with you. she said and he nodded.

She went back to Kate's room.

"He's out and changed. Go talk to him. she said and Kate nodded.

She got up and walked to her father and mother's room while Johanna went downstairs to give them privacy.

She knocked on the door and heard him say come in. She pushed the door open and closed it behind her.

She smiled at him as he smiled back at her.

She sat down next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry Katie; I know you wouldn't sleep with Rick. It was just a spur of the moment. It's just when I saw you two, it was like you were not a little girl anymore. You do big girl things, and that scares me. Remember when you got your first period?" he asked smiling at the memory.

"Yeah! I remember we went camping. Mom wasn't there, she stayed behind. It was you, me, and a few guys. I was so embarrassed. When I told you, you just smiled and said I was a big girl now that made me feel a lot better, and less embarrassed. I'm growing up so fast, and things are going to be happening. Whether I have sex with Rick in the future or not, I won t be a virgin anymore one day. You're going to have to deal with that. I'm growing up. I'm a young woman now." she said smiling at her dad.

"I know. It's just hard. You'll always be my little girl though. I love you Katie." he said hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too dad." she said hugging him back.

They smiled and she got up.

"I'm going to go relax, I still don't feel good." she said before leaving and going downstairs.

"That's my girl." Jim said when she left and smiled.

Kate walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table reading a book, and drinking a glass of water. She walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey mom, The Notebook? What chapter are you on?" she asked smiling.

Six. How was your talk with your dad?" Johanna asked still looking at the book.

Good." she said and stood up to get a glass. She went over to the fridge and held her glass under the ice dispenser, then the water dispenser. She walked over and sat back down next to her mom, taking a sip of water.

She smiled as she watched her mother read.

After eight minutes of watching her mother read, she refilled her glass with water and went upstairs to her room.

She set the glass on a coaster on her nightstand and then checked her phone.

Seven missed calls

Eight messages

Lanie- Are you okay? You seemed really sick last night.

Jenny- I hope you feel better!

Rick- Is your dad still mad at me?

Javier- You alright? If you need anything let me know.

Kevin- Hope you feel better! You were really out of it last night.

Lanie- Are you asleep, or are you just not answering my messages?

Rick- Are you okay? Do you need anything?

Lanie- Please text me back girl. I'm worried about you.

She smiled at her friends' concerned messages. She replied to Lanie's message.

Kate- Yeah, I'm alright. I still have a hangover though. Whoever spiked my drink is a jerk. I was throwing up a lot last night. Thank god Rick took me home. My dad was furious though when he came in my room and saw him in my bed.

Lanie- Well, I hope you feel better. Wait, why was Rick in your bed?

Kate- He wanted to make sure I was okay, so he slept over. I had my dress off, and he had his shirt and pants off. My dad misunderstood, but we made up.

Lanie- Well, that's good. Hope you feel better. And if you need anything, or just wan to talk, text or call me. Love you. 3

Kate- Thanks. 3

She smiled then texted Jenny, Javier, and Kevin that she was okay. She scrolled down to Rick's number and hit call. She put the phone up to her ear, hoping her would pick up. Surely enough he picked up after two rings.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?

"Yeah, a little bit. I took an aleve, and I'm drinking a glass of water. Just relaxing for the day. My dad apologized for yelling at us. You're allowed back here again."

"Good. Well, I hope you feel better. If you need anything, or want to talk, just call me. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Rick for last night."

"Anytime, see you soon."

"You too. Bye." she said hanging up.

She put her phone on the nightstand, and grabbed the glass of water again. She took a few sips before putting it back.

She pulled back her blankets, and climbed underneath before pulling them back up to her shoulders. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she drifted off to sleep.

00-00-0-00-0-000-0-0-00000-00-000-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-00-0-00-00-0-0-0

Three hours later she woke up, sweaty. She pulled back the covers, and sat up. She grabbed her glass of water, and drank the rest of it. She stood up, carrying the glass in her hand, and went downstairs. She heard talking and walked into the kitchen. She saw her dad, mom and Rick all sitting at the kitchen table talking. Her mom noticed her first.

"Oh, hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" she asked quietly since Kate obviously still had a hangover.

"Better. I took a three hour nap, so that probably helped some. What's Rick doing here?" she asked going to fill her cup with more water.

"I decided to come by and bring you a few things. To help you feel better." he said pulling out a heating pad, a bouquet of red roses, and a notebook.

"Here's a heating pad to put where ever you feel achy, a bouquet of flowers because, well what girl doesn't like flowers and the notebook has a couple chapters of a story I'm writing. I brought it so you can read it, and tell me if you like it. he said smiling at her and handing the things to her.

"Thanks Rick. You didn't have to. I mean you already took care of me last night. But, it's really sweet of you. Thanks." she said hugging him.

"Is anybody hungry? I'll make some lunch." Johanna asked and stood up.

"I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich please." Jim said smiling.

"Of course, what about you Katie? Rick I can make you something to. What would you like?" she asked pulling the bread out of the cabinet.

"I'll have a grilled cheese and tomato soup please." Kate said and looked at Rick.

"I'll have the same please." he said smiling at her.

"Alright." Johanna said getting out all the stuff needed.

"Call me when lunch is ready." Jim said and walked upstairs.

Rick and Kate sat down at the kitchen table. She set the heating pad on the table. She grabbed an empty vase from a shelf in the kitchen and filled it halfway with water before putting the roses in it and setting it on the table. He smiled as he watched her. She sat back down next to him and opened the notebook to the first page.

Remember I was telling you I'm writing a story based on you. Here it is. I wrote two chapters. You can read them. I need the notebook back when you're done though, so I can continue writing." he said smiling as she read.

"Thanks." she said while reading.

He smiled as he watched her read his story.

Fifteen minutes later she put the notebook down and smiled.

"That was really good. I liked the plotlines, the characters, the words, and you had no spelling or grammar mistakes. Good job." she said smiling at him and he smiled back.

"I'm glad you like it. When I write a couple more chapters, I'll let you read them." he said taking the notebook and putting it back in his bag.

"Lunch is ready." Johanna said setting their grilled cheese's in front of them, and their bowls of tomato soup next to their grilled cheese.

"Thanks mom." Kate said before eating.

"Thanks, Mrs Beckett." Rick said before eating as well.

You re welcome, anytime. I'll go get your father Kate." she said disappearing up the stairs to get Jim for lunch.

"This is really good. Your mom is a great cook." he said.

"Yeah, she is." she said continuing to eat.

A couple minutes later they saw Jim and Johanna walk back into the kitchen.

Jim washed his hands and dried them off, and sat down next to Rick. Johanna set his grilled cheese and bowl of tomato soup in front of him before sitting down with her own.

"Thanks honey." he said kissing her before eating.

"You re welcome." she said before also eating.

Eight minutes later they were done eating and cleaned up.

"Thanks Mrs Beckett for lunch. Kate, I hope you feel better. I'll see you Monday at school. Call me or text me if you need anything. Bye." he said standing up with his bag as he walked to the front door with Kate.

"Thanks for everything Rick." she said before kissing him quick.

"You're welcome. Bye." he said kissing her back before leaving.

Kate walked upstairs and lay back down before falling asleep.

000-00-00-0-00-00000-0-0-0-0-0-000-00-000-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0000-0-

Later that night

"How is Kate feeling?" Martha asked as she walked into the living room seeing Rick lying on the couch watching television.

"Better." he said sitting up.

"How was your day?" he asked when she sat down next to him.

"Good. Chet and I went out for lunch. We had rehearsals for the play I'm working on, Ronnie and the Pizza Girl. I'm playing Gladies, the grandmother of Ronnie. Rehearsals were good, but the actress that's playing the pizza girl was twenty minutes late, said she forgot to set her alarm clock. Other than that it was good." she said leaning back on the couch.

"That's good. I'm glad you had a good day. I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep." Rick said getting up and going to his bedroom.

"Goodnight darling." Martha said turning off the television and going to her room as well.

"Goodnight mother." he said before walking into his bedroom.

He closed the door, and stripped down to his boxers before lying down underneath the blankets and turning the lamp off. He drifted off thinking about Kate.

-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-00-00-000-000-0-0-

Kate smiled, putting the heating pad under her neck, before she went to sleep thinking about how great Rick was.

-000-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-000-00000-00-00-000-00-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Hope you liked it. I think this is the best chapter so far. Review and tell me what you think.

Here's some shout-out questions.

1: What was the book Johanna was reading in the kitchen?

2: What were all the things Rick brought for Kate? 


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8. I love all the tips and advice, because it makes me write better, so thank you everyone who gave me some. Jessiewills has been great, giving me ideas, and beta-reading for me, so this chapter is also dedicated to her. Hope you like it. Shout out to Kate Beckett 24, for getting the shout out question answers right. Sorry, I won't be able to update as fast. It's almost summer, and I am trying to complete all of my schoolwork before summer. I will try and update as soon as I get a chapter finished. I won't make you wait a month though. Also I think my writing has gotten less unrealistic. Well, I hope so. Also, thanks to 66000 who's writing I adore so much. I decided to break their camping trip into 3 chapters. Their camping trip will be chapters 8, 9, and 10. Chapter 11 is halloween, halloween costumes, and a halloween party. Chapter 12 is Rick's 16th birthday. The review button is lonely, so mak sure to click it and tell me what you think. If you don't like it, tell me, but don't be harsh.

Disclaimer: Castle, and the characters are not mine. I just love to write about them. If I owned them, I would be rich like Andrew Marlowe.

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-00-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0000-00-0-0-000-0-0

Chapter 8

One month later: October 14

" We're going camping this weekend to celebrate Jim's 40th birthday. We go every year. Would you and your mother like to go with us?", Johanna asked when she was picking up Kate from school.

" Sure. When are you guys leaving?", he asked.

" Tonight at 6. Meet us at our house at 5:45. Bring some clothes, some snacks, canned food, and anything else small you would like to bring. Just to let you know, you're in charge of all your things.", she said and Rick nodded.

" I'll let her know. We'll be there at 5:45. Bye and thanks Mrs. Beckett. See you soon!", Rick said as they drove away.

His mother drove up 5 minutes later.

He got in and buckled his seatbelt.

" Hello darling. How was school?", she asked as she drove away.

" Good. I saw Mrs. Beckett a few minutes ago and she asked if we would like to go camping with them for Jim's 40th birthday this weekend. They said to meet them at their house at 5:45.", he said and she nodded.

He explained everything to her as they drove back to their house. They got out quickly and started packing.

Rick went up to his room and looked in his closet for his big dark blue suitcase. He found and and pulled it out. He picked it up and ou it on his bed. He unzipped it so it was open, and started putting things in there for the weekend. He put 2 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of shorts, 4 t-shirts, 2 undershirts, 3 pairs of socks, a pair of sneakers, a pair of boots, a pair of swim trunks, and a pair of flip flops. He got his toothbrush, toothpaste, axe, hair gel, comb, deodorant, mouthwash, shampoo and soap for a bath in the river, band-aids, and aleve. He then closed the pockets. He grabbed his bag, and put his wallet, phone, chapstick, a book, and a little mirror in it. He got his small red suitcase out of his closet and put 2 sweaters, 2 pairs of sweatpants, 4 pairs of underwear, a raincoat, and bugspray in it. He carried his two suitcases downstairs, and set them by the door. He walked back upstairs and carried his bag downstairs. He got a glass of ice water and sat down on the couch, waiting for his mom to finish packing. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 4:45. He texted Kate saying they would leave at 5:00. Just then his mother came downstairs with 2 leopard printed suitcases, and a pink bag. She set her things next to Rick's before going to the wine shelf in the kitchen, and grabbing a bottle of red wine. She opened it with a wine opener, then poured herself a glass, before sealing he wine back up and putting it back on the shelf. She sat down next to Rick on the couch.

" Mother, make sure you don't get drunk. I want this weekend to go well.", he said.

" I know darling, and I won't. Don't worry about me. By the way, I'm brining a couple bottles of wine and vodka for this weekend.", she said taking a sip of her wine.

" Fine. I'm going to make a sandwich before we leave, do you want one? I can make you something else real quick.", he said getting up.

" Just a plain turkey sandwich, darling. Only turkey on white please.", she said and he nodded before making their sandwiches.

5 minutes later he sat back down after cleaning up. He set Martha's plate with her sandwich in front of her before setting his plate in front of him, and eating his sandwich.

" Thanks, darling.", she said before eating her sandwich.

" Welcome.", he said eating his sandwich also.

6 minutes later, Rick got up and threw away his plate before washing his hands.

Martha finished her sandwich, and threw her plate away, before washing her hands also. She drank the rest of her wine before putting the glass in the sink. She sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV. She switched it to QVC, where they were selling a pair of shoes.

Rick got a text from Kate saying they were starting to put stuff in their car.

" Kate just texted me saying that they are starting to pack up their car now. We'll have to leave at 5:10.", he said and Martha nodded.

He went upstairs and logged onto his facebook.

He updated his status.

Rick Rodgers- Going camping with the Becketts this weekend. Should be interesting.

He smiled before logging off, and going to the bathroom. He walked back downstairs after going to the bathroom, and sat back down next to his mother.

He checked the time on his phone once again. 5:05.

" Alright. Let's pack up the car, and go.", he said standing up.

He went upstairs, and made sure all the windows were locked, and all the lights were off.

Martha shut off the TV, made sure all the lights were off and windows were locked downstairs, and put he coat on.

Rick went back downstairs, put his coat and shoes on, and grabbed his things.

He put them in the back of the car, while helping Martha put her stuff in the back also. He made sure the door was locked before he got back in the car, and fastened his seatbelt.

Martha sat down and buckled her seatbelt also, before driving off to the Becketts house. Rick plugged in his iPod Nano, and put it on shuffle. They listened to his iPod Nano till they got to the Becketts.

00000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-00-00-0-0-0-00-0-00-00-0-0-

Kate took a quick shower once they got home. She got changed into her dark blue jeans, and a dark blue, long sleeved sweater. She knew it was most likely going to be dark when they got there, and cold, with lots of bugs, so she made sure she dressed well. Also, she wanted Rick to think she was really pretty. She put on her long blue socks. She brushed her hair and teeth, before getting her two red suitcases out of her closet. She packed everything she would need for the weekend, and carried her suitcases down the stairs. She set them next to her parents' suitcases by the front door. She turned around and saw them laughing at her.

" What are you two laughing at?", she asked walking over and sitting next to them on the couch in the living room.

" Why are you so nervous?", her mother asked after her and Jim stopped laughing.

" Well, our parents and us spending the weekend together alone, is a little nerve-wracking. We might get sick of each other after this weekend.", she said sighing.

" Honey, don't worry about it. This weekend is going to be fun.", her mother said smiling at her.

" I sure hope so.", she said.

Her mother and father just smiled at her.

" I'm going to take a nap till they get here. Wake me up when they do.", she said and they nodded.

She went upstairs, and slid underneath her blankets. Within a few minutes she was asleep.

000-00-0-0-00-00-00-0-0-0-00-0-00-000-0-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they got to the Becketts, they got out and stretched before getting their stuff out of the car and carrying it inside.

They set their stuff down by the front door, and took off their shoes, putting them near the rest of them.

Johanna and Jim walked up to them and greeted them.

" Glad to see you guys. We still got 10 minutes before we got to leave. Jim will help you get your stuff into our car.", Johanna said and Jim nodded before following Martha outside with their stuff.

Jim and Johanna decided to use the 3 seated car, so they would have enough room. So their and Kate's stuff was in the very back of the car, while he put Martha and Rick's stuff in the last seats.

After making sure the stuff was secure, they closed the trunk, and went back inside. They took off their shoe before sitting down in the living room where Rick and Johanna were. Martha sat down in a red leather chair in a corner of the living room, while Jim sat in the black leather chair in the opposite corner. Rick and Johanna were sitting on the couch.

" Where's Kate?', Martha askd after a minute.

" She's in her room taking a nap. Rick, could you go wake her up please? She is so very excited to see you.", Johanna said and Rick nodded before going to walk upstairs before stopping.

" Which room is hers?", he asked.

" The second one on the right.", Johanna said and he nodded before going upstairs.

Martha, Jim, and Johanna talked about the weekend while Rick went upstairs to wake Kate.

He walked up the stairs and turned right. He walked past one door, and then stopped at the second one.

He was about to enter Katherine Beckett's bedroom. Should he knock? No, she was most likely sleeping. He took a deep breath before putting his hand on the doorknob and turning it. He opened the door slowly, so he didn't startle her. He closed it quietly behind him before looking around.

Her room was nothing like he expected. It was big, but not too big. The walls were painted dark purple. The carpet was white. He rubbed his feet across it. It was really soft. He saw lots of pictures hanging on the walls. Also posters, artwork, drawings, and stories were hung up on the walls. He looked over at Kate who was cuddling under her blankets sleeping. He smiled. She looked so cute sleeping. The way her hair fell around her shoulders. Her lips curved into a little smile. He walked around her bedroom observing everything. Being the nosy person he was, he speed read some of her stories. He didn't know she liked to write. He'll have to ask her about that in the car. He walked over to her bed, and kneeled by her head. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing lightly.

" Kate.", he said softly.

She didn't move.

" Kate.", he said a little louder and she stirred but didn't open her eyes.

" Kate, wake up.", he said and this time she opened her eyes and smiled.

" Hi. When did you get here?", she asked and yawned at the end of the sentence.

" 10 minutes ago. Your parents wanted me to come up and wake you. We're leaving in a few minutes.", he said smiling.

" Okay.", she said sitting up.

She pulled back her blankets, and slipped out of them. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She made her bed, and turned around seeing Rick watching her.

" Were you staring at my butt?", she asked trying to hide her grin.

" Maybe. So this is your room? It's really nice.", he said smiling and looking around.

" Yeah. I love it. It makes me feel really comfortable you know.", she said and he nodded.

" We should go downstairs.", she said and he nodded.

She made sure the window in her room was locked. She checked everything before opening her door.

He walked out into the hallway. and she closed her door behind them before following him down the hallway.

Jim, Johanna, and Martha were discussing the weekend when they walked down the stair and back into the living room.

" We are all ready.", Kate said and they all looked up at her and Rick.

" Okay.", they all said and got up.

They all put on their shoes and coats before walking outside to the car.

Jim made sure everything was locked and shut off. He locked the door behind him and followed the rest of them out to the car.

Jim sat in the drivers seat, while Johanna sat in the front passenger seat, Martha behind her, Kate in the middle, and Rick behind Jim. They all put on their seatbelts before Jim started the car.

" Here we go.", he said before pulling out of the driveway and onto the road.

" I'm going to get some beauty rest on the way up. Wake me when we get there.", Martha said before reclining the seat so she could lay flat.

She put the hood of her coat over her head and closed her eyes.

" I think I'm going to do the same.", Kate said before doing the same as Martha.

" Me three.", Rick said also repeating whatn they were doing.

He saw Kate was facing him with her eyes closed. She was already asleep. She must have been tired. He turned so he was facing her, and closed his eyes. Soon, he was asleep as well.

Johanna looked behind her and smiled. Theyw ere all asleep. She turned back around and lookd at Jim.

" I'm going to finish The Notebook.", she said pulling the book outof her bag and began reading.

Jim only smiled and nodded, turning his attention back to the road.

This was going to be an interesting weekend.

000-0-00-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-00-0-00

Johanna finished her book a half hour later. She put it away, and pulled out a notepad.

" What are the sleeping arrangments?", Jim asked still looking at the road.

" You and me in a tent, Martha in a tent, and Rick and Kate in a tent.", Johanna said writing it down.

" Wait. Rick and Kate are sharing a tent?", he asked.

" Yes. Don't worry about them. They'll be fine. They won't do anything.", she said reasurring her husband.

" Fine, but if I catch them fooling around I'm going to be angry.", he said.

" We have 3 packs of hotdogs, 3 bags of hotdog buns, chips, tomato soup, sandwich stuff to make sandwiches, hamburgers, hamburger buns, ketchup, mustard, french fries we can heat up on the skillet, bacon and sausage for breaksfast, there's those mountain pie things we can make mountain pies with, marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers for smores to eat for food. We have 3 cases of water, a bottle of pepsi and coke, 2 bottles of iced tea, 3 6-packs of beer, and Martha brought the wine and vodka.", Johanna said writing it all on the notepad.

" I also brought a bottle of rum, tequila, and scotch.", Jim said and Johanna nodded writing it down.

" I brought 3 cans of bug spray just in case Katie forgot to bring some. After last time, we gotta make sure we have alot.", he said and she nodded.

Johanna put the notepad and pen back in her bag. She reclined her seat back a little, and put up her hood on her coat.

" I'm going to take a nap too. Wake me up when we get there.", she said and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep 5 minutes later. Jim smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-00-00-0-0-0-00-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-00

Jim beeped the horn when they arrived to wake everyone up. They all groaned and pushed the button so their seats went back up.

They all unbelckeled their seatbelts and got out.

" First we are going to set up the tents.", Jim said grabbing the 3 bins that had tents in them.

Kate and Rick got their tent out of their bin, and started to set it up in the middle back of the space.

Jim helped Martha set up her tent on the right of Kate and Rick's tent before helping Johanna set up theirs.

After the tents were set up and secure, they made sure there was no bugs in their tents before getting out blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows.

Martha unfolded the cot she brought to sleep on. She put it in the middle of her tent, then put a blanket on top of it. Then a sleeping bag. She put 2 pillows where her head would be. She grabbed her two suitcases from the car, and her bag and put them in her tent. She set her things on the left.

Jim and Johanna made a bed out of blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows. Jim put his stuff on the left, and Johanna on the right. Martha and them started setting up a table and cleaning it off.

Kate and Rick did the same as Jim and Johanna. They made a big bed out of blankets, and pillows, then put sleeping bags in their spots. Kate put her stuff on the left, and Rick put his stuff on the right.

After they all organized their stuff and sleeping things, they all set up lawn chairs in next to the fire pit. They kept them back a little bit, so ashes didn't blow in their faces.

" Does anyone want anything to drink or eat?", Jim asked standing up and going to the car.

" A cup of iced tea, don't put any ice in it. Also bring a bag of sour cream and onion chips please.", Johanna said.

" I'll have a cup of red wine please. It's in a plastic bag with a couple more bottles of wine, and a couple bottles of vodka.", Martha said.

" I'll have a bottle of water please.", Kate said.

" I'll have a bottle of water too please.", Rick said.

Jim got out two water bottles and handed one to Rick and Kate. He got out a bag of sour cream and onion chips and gave them to Johanna. He got out a bottle of red wine, and iced tea. He poured Martha a cup of wine, and Johanna a cup of iced tea. He handed them their drinks before sealing up the bottles and putting them back in the cooler. He got out a bottle of water, and shut the trunk and back doors before joining the rest of them around the fire pit. He sat down in a chair next to Johanna and Kate.

It was silent for a couple minutes while everyone drank.

" Should we light a fire, or are you guys going to bed early?", Jim asked.

" I'll probably read a book with my book light for a little while, and drink my iced tea.", Johanna said.

" I'll probably do the same. I just bought 50 Shades Of Grey and it's a glorious book.", Martha said smirking as Rick and Kate groaned and rolled their eyes.

" Mother! No talking about sex, or anything to do with sex.", Rick said.

" Fine. Relax, darling.", Martha said waving her hand in the air and taking another sip of her wine.

" I bought the book too Martha. It is glorious. It gives you some pleasure when you don't have a man, or he's away.", Johanna said taking a sip of her iced tea and smirking.

" For the love of god! Stop talking about sex! We know what it is, and we don't want to hear about it.", Kate said.

" Fine.", Martha and Johanna said smirking.

Jim just sat there in silence smiling and sipping at his water.

" I'm going to lay down. I might read, or write, or something. Goodnight.", Kate said getting up with her water bottle and going to her and Rick's tent.

" I am going to do the same.", Rick said and doing the same.

" Get back here and give your parents a hug and kiss.", Johanna said and Rick and Kate walked back.

" Goodnight. Love you.", Rick said hugging his mom and giving her a kiss on he cheek.

" Love you too darling. Goodnight.", Martha said.

Rick walked back to his and Kate's tent. He unzipped the front and walked in, he zipped it back up halfway and pulled his shirt over his head. He threw it on the floor next to his suitcase. He grabbed his water bottle and strated chugging the rest of his water bottle.

Kate hugged her parents and kissed them on the cheek.

" Goodnight. Love you.", Kate said getting up with her water bottle and going to her and Rick's tent.

" Goodnight Katie. Love you. See you in the morning.", Johanna said.

" Goodnight pumpkin. Love you. If anyone needs to go to the bathroom there's toilet paper in the trunk. It's easy to find. There's also a couple lashlights next to the toilet paper. Mak sure you bring them back and they are turned off before you put them away. I will leave the trunk, and car unlocked in case anyone needs anything.", Jim said and everyone nodded.

Kate unzipped the tent the rest of the way, and got in before closing it up. She turned around and saw Rick standing there shirtless drinking his water.

Rick stopped chugging the water and put the cap on it before setting it on top of his sleeping bag. He turnd around and saw Kate staring at him with eyed eyes, licking her lips. He grinned.

" See something you like?", he asked still grinning.

" Sorry. Yeah, you look really good.", she said blushing taking off her shoes and socks.

" Thanks for the compliment.", he said and smiled as she blushed. He took off his shoes and socks putting them near the opening of the tent.

Kate put her shoes and socks next to his, near the opening of the tent. She turned around and saw him taking of his pants.

" Oh my god! What are you doing?", she asked.

" I'm just taking off my pants. Relax. I'm not getting naked.", he said putting his pants and belt next to his suitcase.

" Warn me next time.", she said taking a deep breath.

" Okay.", he said unzipping his sleeping bag, and sliding underneath it. He zipped it back up, and moved his two pillows on top of each other so he was comfortable. He grabbed his water bottle and set it next to him.

" Turn around.", she said.

" Why?", he asked confused.

" I'm going to take off my shirt and pants to get comfortable. I don't want you to see me in my underwear yet.", sh said and he closed his eyes.

" Better. Don't open them till I tell you to.", she said and he nodded with his eyes still closed.

She pulled off her sweater, she had a camisole underneath it. She threw her sweater next to her suitcase, and took off her belt and pants. She threw them on top of her sweater. She unzipped her sleeping bag, and slid underneath it before zipping it back up. She grabbed her water bottle and set it next to her.

" You can open your eyes now.", she said and he opened them.

She adjusted her pillows like Rick's and layed down, getting comforable. He did the same.

" Goodnight Rick. See you in the morning.", she said yawning and closing her eyes.

" Goodnight Kate. See you in the morning.", he said also closing his eyes.

A few minutes later they were asleep. They eventually moved closer together, and they were spooning. Kate leaned into his chest.

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-00-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

15 minutes later

" Well, it's time for me to get my beauty sleep. Goodnight darlings. Sleep well.", Martha said before throwing away her cup in the garbage bag Jim tied around a tree.

She unzipped the opening to her tent and walked in. She zipped it back up all the way, and slipped out of her heels. She set them near the opening of her tent. She unzipped and took off her jacket. She threw it next to her bag. She unzipped one of her suitcases and got out a pair of red silky pajamas, and a pair of red fuzzy socks. She threw them on top of her cot, and zipped her suitcase back up. She stripped out of her clothes, till she was only in her underwear, and put the red silky pajamas on. She put the red fuzzy socks on. She threw her clothes on top of her jacket next to her bag. She got her sleeping mask out of her bag. She unzipped her sleeping bag, and slid underneath before zipping it back up. She moved her pillows so they were on top of each other, and moved around to get comfortable. She put her sleeping mask on and slipped it over her eyes. She shut her eyes and fell asleep 10 minutes later.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0

20 minutes later

" I'm really tired. Let's go to sleep.", Johanna said getting up.

She threw the empty bag of chips in the trash bag tied around a tree, along with her empty cup.

Jim got up and threw his empty bottle away.

They walked to their tent, and Jim unzipped it. They walked in, and Jim zipped the tent back up.

They took off their shoes, and placed them near the front of the tent. Johanna pulld back the blankets, and took of her jeans and belt. She threw them next to one of her suitcases. She crawled under the blankets.

Jim took off his pants, belt, and shirt. he threw them next to his suitcase, before crawling underneath the blankets next to Johanna.

" Goodnight Jo. Love you. See you in the morning.", he said giving her a kiss.

" Goodnight Jim. Love you. See you in the morning.", she said kissing him back.

Johanna cuddled into his chest before falling asleep a few minutes later.

Jim smiled before also falling asleep.

00-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-

Sorry this took long. I put alot of details in it. I am working on a sequel to 2nd Date, which is part of an AU. The review button is rait down there, so don't let it get lonely. Once again, don't be too harsh in the reviews. I love everyone who has been nice, if they don't like the story. I am still not sure which band they should see for their first concert together, so click the poll question, and help me out. Thanks everyone who loves this story! I don't know if I like this chapter as much, but I can't wait to write the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9. They are still camping. Hope you like it. Thanks everyone for all the support. I liked Undead Again. It was so funny. I laughed the whole episode. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter of the camping trip.

00-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-00-00-0-0-00-00-0

Chapter 9

Rick woke up feeling warm. How was he that warm? They are out in the woods, in the fall. He opened his eyes and saw Kate snuggled into him. He smiled before pressing a kiss to the top of her head, and her forehead.

She stirred and turned around facing him. She opened her eyes and smiled.

" Hey.", he said smiling at her.

" Hey.", she said smiling back at him.

" Good morning.", he said.

" Good morning.", she said back.

They stared into each others eyes for a minute before they both leaned in a little bit.

" Can I kiss you?", he asked only centimeters away from her lips.

She nodded and he leaned in capturing her lips with his own.

She kissed him back with more force. As their lips danced with each others, Rick moved his hands so they were cupping her face. She put her arms around his neck, and moved so her body was flush against his. Her mouth opened for his tonge to enter. He opened his and let their tonges battle.

Johanna woke and sat up. She yawned before shaking her husband lightly to wake him up.

" Jim honey, wake up.", she said and he stirred before opening his eyes.

He yawned and smiled. She smiled back.

" Good morning.", she said softly.

" Good morning to you.", he said before giving her a peck on the lips.

She gave him a peck back before getting out of the blankets.

" I'll go wake Katie and Rick, if they're not already awake. We should let Martha sleep for a little longer.", she said tugging opening one of her suitcases.

" Okay.", he said pulling on his jeans and belt.

Johanna took off her pajamas and put them back in her suitcase, before pulling out a pair of light blue jeans, and a purple tanktop. She quickly changed and pulled her hairbrush out of her suitcase, and started brushing her hair.

Jim pulled a light blue t-shirt out of his suitcase, and pulled it over his head. He grabbed his toothbrush, which was in a case, toothpaste, and a comb, from out of his suitcase.

He quickly ran the comb threw his short hair a few times, and put it back in his suitcase.

" I'm going to brush my teeth real quick.", he said going to unzip the tent halfway.

" Okay. I will brush my teeth in a minute.", Johanna said pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Jim stepped outside of the tent, and breathed in the fresh air.

It was daylight. Usually him and Johanna wake up rait before daylight.

He walked over to the shore of the river, and crouched down. He took his toothbrush out of the case. He put the case in the plastic ziplock bag, before getting out the mint toothpaste. He squirted some on the toothbrush before putting the cap back on, and putting it back in the plastic ziplock bag. He brushed his teeth, making sure they were clean, before spitting out the toothpaste in his mouth, into the river. He dipped his toothbrush into the river to get the tootpaste off, before putting it back in the ziplock bag. He zipped it back up. He wiped the toothpaste off his face, and dipped his hand into the river to clean it.

He stood up with the bag in one hand, and walked back to his and Johanna's tent.

000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-

Johanna put her hairbush back into her suitcase. She pulled out her deodarant, and quickly put some on, before putting it back away.

She took out the plastic ziplock bag which held her toothbrush, which was also in a case, and stepped out of the tent.

She saw Jim brushing his teeth, and smiled. She looked up at the sky. It was sunny already. It's going to be a nice day.

0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-00-00-

He saw Johanna walking towards him and smiled.

" Did you brush your teeth with the river water?", she asked with a hand on her hip.

" Yes. I'll go get a water bottle and bring it down for you.", he said walking past her and she nodded.

She crouched down like Jim was doing earlier, and pulled her toothbrush case out of the plastic ziplock case. She turned around, and saw Jim carrying a water bottle and toothpaste over for her.

" Thanks, honey.", she said taking the water bottle and toothpaste.

" Welcome.", he said and walked back up to the car.

Johanna quickly brushed her teeth, using the water from the water bottle, not the river water. She wiped her mouth off with her hand and dipped it in the river to clean it off. She pured water over her toothbrush to wash off the toothpaste, and put her toothbrush back in the case and into the plastic ziplock bag. She zipped it back up and stood up, carrying the toothpaste and water bottle in one hand and the bag in the other.

She walked back into her and Jim's tent. She put the toothpaste in her ziplock bag before zipping it back up and putting it back in her suitcase. She stepped back out, and zipped the tent back up so no bugs got in. She walked over with the water bottle in her hand, and sat down next to Jim in the red and yellow striped lawn chair.

" We should go and wake Katie and Rick.", Johanna said and Jim nodded before standing up.

Rick moved so he was on top of her. He moved his hands to the botttom hem of her shirt, and started pulling it up slowly. When it was up to her stomach, he moved his hands up underneath her shirt, and lightly grazed the sides of her breasts.

Kate moaned and he moved his hands to cup her breasts.

She moved her hands down to his butt, and placed both her hands on his butt. He laughed.

" You must think my butt is really cute, if you put your hands there first.", he said smirking and she shut him up by kissing him again.

-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jim and Johanna walked to Kat and Rick's tent. They opened it, and stepped in.

" Katherine Beckett, get up rait this instant.", Jim said with a mixture of angry, and shock in his voice.

Kate quickly climbed back into her sleeping bag, and pulled her shirt down.

Rick just lay there, nervous and embarrassed.

" Rick, can I talk to you? Outside? Alone?", Jim asked and Rick nodded standing up and pulling his pants and undershirt on.

Jim and Rick went outside to talk. Johanna zipped the tent up for privacy before sitting down by her daughter.

" Katie, don't be embarrassed. The same thing happened to me when I was a little order than you.", Johanna said and Kate looked at her shocked.

" Really?", she asked.

" Yes, really. I just turned 16, and I've been dating this guy for 6 months. I thought I was ready to lose my virginity, but I really wasn't. His parents were away for the weekend, or so we thought. We weren't entirely naked, but half naked. I panicked, and didn't want to do it. His parents walked in a couple minutes after I started freaking out, and thought he tried to force me. I had to explain to them that he didn't. We didn't even hear them pulling in. It was embarrassing and awkward to say the least. That was worse, then what just happened. Your dad will forgive you two. Don't worry. He did after that spiked drink incident. Remember?", she said.

" Yeah, I remember. Thanks mom. Love you.", Kate said hugging and kissing her mom on the cheek.

" You're welcome sweetie. Love you too.", Johanna said.

Johanna walked over to the tent and zipped it open. She stepped out, and zipped it back up.

-0-00-0-00-0-00-0000-0-00-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-000-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-000

" Listen, sir. I am so very sorry. It won't happen again.", Rick said nervously as they each sat down in a lawn chair in front of the fire pit.

" Don't be sorry. I just overreacted. I should be the one apologizing. It's just hard knowing she's growing up. She's not a little girl anymore. She's a young woman now.", Jim said smiling.

Rick just sat there silent.

" It's hard knowing she'll be leaving the house in a few years.", he said.

" I'm sorry you're going throught that.", Rick said looking at him.

" I'm sure your mother is too. Knowing you are going to be leaving the house in a few years too.", Jim said smiling.

" Yeah."

" Just promise me one thing. Take care of my Katie. If you hurt her, Johanna and I will kill you and hide your body. Also, don't pressure or force her to do anything ever.", he said seriously.

" I promise. I'd never hurt her intentionally. I won't hurt her or pressure her ever.", Rick said seriously.

" Thanks Rick. For taking care of our Katie.", Jim said smiling.

" Always.", he said smiling back.

" I was planning on making breaksfast, then going fishing after we clean up."

" Okay. Sounds good. I'll go wake my mother up now.", Rick said standing up.

" Glad we had this talk, Rick.", Jim said smiling and also standing up.

" Me too.", he said smiling and walking to his mother's tent to wake her up.

" Katie picked the right one. He's a great kid.", Jim thought smiling.

-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-00-0-00-00-0-00-00-0-0-00-00-0-0-0

I decided to make this chapter shorter because I haven't updated this in a week or two. Sorry about that. I had a little bit of writer's block. Also, my computer was being whacky and I forgot to save a couple paragraphs, and I lost them. I decided to change the end of this. Thanks to 66000, and everyone who's so supportive! I love ideas and advice, so don't be afraid to review and give me some. Rude comments will be deleted. I ahve up to chapter 18 planned. I wrote down a bunch of ideas down on paper. The next chapter is the last chapter of the camping trip. It also features 2 breaksfasts, a couple fishing trips, swimming, a float, and cute moments. Hope you liked it! Enjoy! I will try to update the next chapter sooner! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10. The last chapter of the camping trip. I change things alot, so 66000 and Jessiewills, I may have changed some things I told you I was going to do. Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. I love getting advice and ideas, so don't be shy. Rude comments will be deleted. Sorry for the long updates. My life has been hectic lately. I hope the story is getting better. I am going to make some of the chapter shorter for now on, so you guys get faster updates. School's approaching soon, so I won't be able to write and read as much. Which sucks. (: Enjoy!

0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 10

" Come on, Rick. Let's go fishing.", Kate said grabbing her fishing pool and tacklebox out of the back of the car.

" Okay. Sounds fun.", he said.

He looked in the back of the car, and rememebred that he didn't have a fishing pole.

" Uhhh... Kate?", he asked as she turned around and looked at him confused.

" What?", she asked with an eyebrow raised.

" I don't have a fishing pole, or tacklebox. What am I supposed to use?"

" Hold on a second.", she said and looked for her dad.

When she spotted him, she put her stuff ont he ground and yelled at him.

" Hey, dad! Rick and I are going to go fishing! He doesn't have a fishing pole! Can he use yours?", she yelled and he nodded.

" Sure! Make sure you guys don't lose it though! Don't stay out too long!", he yelled back and she nodded before grabbing her stuff again.

" Grab my dad's fishing pole. It's the dark green one. Rait here.", she said pointing to the fishing pole for him and he grabbed and pulled it out.

" You can use the stuff in my tacklebox.", she said walking to the boat and he followed her.

Rick put the pole in the side of the boat, and sat down in the back. Kate put her pole next to Rick's, and sat her tacklebox down next to them, before sitting down next to Rick in the back.

Kate untied the rope and anchor that was holding the boat to the dock, and put it in the front of the boat.

She put the boat key in the keyhole, and started up the boat engine.

She started driving medium fast to the left of them.

" Where are we going?", Rick shouted over the loud noise of the boat.

" The Hidden Spot. I named it when I was 8. Not that much people know the spot. I go there all the time when I want some alone time, or wanna fish by myself.", she shouted back to him.

He just nodded and kept looking around at their surroundings.

They went around a bend/corner, and soon Rick couldn't see their campsite anymore.

5 minutes later, Kate slowed down the boat. Rick knew they were there, because it was quiet and a hidden place like she said. Also, there wasn't anybody else around.

Kate completely stopped the boat. She walked to the front of the boat, and threw the anchor in the water. She tied the end of the rope onto the boat handle at the front of the boat. She made sure it was tied securely, before turning around and looking at him.

" This is the spot. Good thing nobody's around.", she said sitting back down in the seat next to him.

" Why is that?", he asked curiously.

" So we can makeout.", she said looking at him and then she kissed him.

It was a slow inncoent kiss, but when he responded, it grew deeper.

They let their tounges battle. Only breaking apart for a couple seconds at a time for air.

5 minutes later, Kate broke apart and smiled at him.

" Wow. That was hot.", she said licking her lips.

" Yeah, it definitely was.", he said licking his lips also.

" Let's start fishing. Dad will probably want us to catch some fish for lunch.", she said and he nodded.

She walked to the front of the boat and he followed her.

She kneeled down, and he kneeled down beside her.

" Do you wanna use a lure, a fake worm, live bait, or a fake salmon egg?", she asked and he thought about it for a moment.

" What works best in this spot?", he asked and she opened her tacklebox and pointed to a Baby Bass Rapala Shallow Shad Rap.

" This works good in shallow water. It's only about 4-6 feet deep rait here. Perfect depth for these kind of lures. When we were here in August, I caught 13 baby small-mouths, and a couple 20-24 inch smallmouths on this lure.", she said and he smiled.

" Then, I'll use this one.", he said and she nodded before tying it on the rod he was using.

He watched her tie it on. If he starts going fishing with Kate and her family, it would be good to know how to tie on his own lures.

When she was done tying it on, she casted it out, and handed the rod to him.

" Don't wind until the ripples are gone. When they're gone, wind medium pace. Hold your rod up a little high. It helps lures swim better.", she said and he nodded.

She tyed the same lure on her rod, and casted it out in the back of the boat, while Rick was in the front.

When the ripples went away, both of them started winding at a medium pace.

A minute later, Rick started to feel a little twitch, and felt the line go downward a little bit.

" Kate, I think I got one.", he said and she winded her rod up before setting it down and walking next to him.

" Raise your rod up to set the hook, and then keep winding.", she told him and he nodded before doing what he was instructed to.

After a couple minutes if winding, he got the fish in the boat.

It was a little small-mouth bass.

Kate got the little bass off the hook, and stuck her thumb in it's mouth.

She held it along the plastic ruler that was glued onto the side of the boat.

" 10 inches. Good job, Rick. Do you wanna let it go?", she asked and he nodded.

He replaced her thumb with his and put the fish in the water.

He watched it swim away.

He turned to look at her and smiled.

This was the first time I've ever been fishing, first time I've caught a fish, and first time I've let a fish go. I'm glad you were with me.", he said smiling and she smiled back.

" I'm glad I'm here too. Let's fish again.", she said picking up her rod and he nodded before doing the same.

15 minutes later

" Why aren't we catching anything?", he asked frowning.

" I don't know. Maybe they're not hungry. You just gotta be patient.", she said and he nodded before looking at his fishing rod.

Kate got weeds on the end of her lure. She brought her rod back, and went to pull the weeds off her lure when her rod slipped, causing one of the hooks to go through her finger.

She gasped in pain.

" Ughhh... Fuck.", she said causing Rick to stop and look at her.

" What's wrong?", he asked winding his lure up his rod and putting it down.

He walked back and sat down next to her.

" I went to get some weeds off my lure, and my rod slipped and a hook went through my finger. It's not that bad though.", she said wrapping a towel around her finger to stop the bleeding.

" Maybe we should go back.", he suggested and she looked at him.

" Yeah, I guess we could.", she said and put her lure on the biggest eye on her rod before setting it down.

Rick watched her, and then did the same.

He sat back down in his seat.

Kate untied the rope off the boat handle, and pulled the anchor up and into the boat.

She started the boat back up, and drove back to the campsite.

When they got there, Rick held the dock for her, while she tied the boat to the dock.

She thanked him and stood up. She put the towel back under the boat compartment.

" That was fast.", Johanna commented when she saw them walking up the dock.

" I got a hook in my finger. I was getting weeds off my lure and my rod slipped.", Kate said showing her mom her finger.

" That's not that bad. I'll put some antibiotic ointment and a band-aid on it so it doesn't get infected. It looks like it's gonna rain, so Rick, could you please bring the tacklebox, and two rods up here please?", Johanna asked nicely smiling at him and he nodded before going down to the boat to get the things while Johanna took care of Kate.

Rick put the tacklebox and two rods in the back of the car. Making sure not to get the hooks in anything. He shut the door, and turned around to see Jim Beckett sitting down in a chair around the firepit. Rick sat down next to him.

Seconds later, they both saw Kate and Johanna come out, and then his mother with a robe on.

" Is it going to rain?", Martha asked Jim once they all got over to the firepit and Jim nodded.

" I think I'm going to go back to sleep then. Toot-a-lou.", she said before turning around and going back into her tent to go back to sleep.

" Kate, Johanna, I need to tell you two something.", Jim said in a serious tone that made all of them look at him nervously.

" It's not anything bad. Just please let me explain before any of you interrupt.", Jim said and they all nodded before he began.

" Al Shipman called me yesterday morning. He has a big job for me in Akron, Ohio. I'll be gone for 3 weeks. I have to go. I don't really have a choice. I already said yes. Jo, Kate, you know how Al is. You can't say no to him or else he'll be mad or upset.", Jim said shocking Johanna and Kate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A little bit of a cliffhanger. I know it's probably not that good, but I wanted to give you guys something after three months. Very sorry about that again. I will try to update as much as I can. School is going to start soon, and I won't be able to write, update, or read as much. Anyway, please follow me on twitter Caskett1012 and tumblr jlg1012. Hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
